Solace
by rllance
Summary: This is my idea of what happen between Morgan and Garcia after he told her she was his god given solace.
1. Prologue

**Solace**

"How am I doing Garcia", Derek asked in a rushed tone

"Why does it have to be you? Why do you always have to do this? Derek, you don't have much time. Please be smart about this," Garcia begged.

"Signal's coming back online."

"Thirty seconds to full coverage."

"Derek drive to the opening and get the hell out, Garcia yelled into the headset.

"There's something I need you to know Garcia," Derek whispered as he tried to keep his cool.

"Save it Just get out," Garcia yelled again as she was trying hard to catch her breath.

"No, no, no, I'm not quite there yet…," his voice trailed off to complete silence.

"Morgan? Garcia asked in the silence. "Derek? She asked again and got the same response. Her heart was in her throat as she sat there wondering and waiting. Afraid she had lost the man who had been there for her through it all. He was her best friend and he could be gone. She feels sick, but before she can get up, she hears his voice come back over the radio.

"Garcia, I'll tell you what you are to me! You're my God-given solace! Woman, you promise me one thing, whatever happens, don't you ever stop talking to me", Derek finishes and takes a deep breath while he waits for her response.

"I can't right now cause I'm mad at you," Garcia whispers as she takes off her headset.

"I can wait," is the response she hears right before her headphones hit the table in front of her.

.


	2. Turmoil

**Turmoil**

Garcia had to get out the office before she was sick. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She just made it before being sick and that was where JJ found her several minutes later.

"Garcia? Are you okay," JJ asked in a voice laced with concern.

"Yeah JJ, What's up?

"I just came to see if you wanted to ride over to the hospital to check on Hotch and the crew?

"No JJ, I don't think so. Tell Hotch I am glad he is okay, and I am sorry about Kate, but I need to rest."

JJ just shook her head and gave Garcia a hug and turn to leave. She turned back at the door and whispered, "It will be okay Pen."

After JJ left Pen managed to pull herself together enough to go say good-bye to her new friend she made and headed back to the hotel alone. The team was all together tonight at the hospital and she was where she had been so many times before, alone. Garcia took a shower as soon as she got to her room. She knew she wasn't ready to face Derek yet, and not sure if he was ready to see her either. The flight home was going to be a rough one for all of them and for the first time Pen was glad she did not have to travel with them often. This was tough she thought as she climbed out of the shower and dried off.

Pen walked back into the bedroom and fell on the bed, and stared up at the ceiling and for the first time she let herself think of the words Morgan spoke to her. As the conversation replays in her head, she feels the tears start anew. What if those were the last words, she heard him say? What was she going to do? The questions kept going in a circle in her head until she fell asleep around 4 AM.

Meanwhile Morgan sat at the hospital waiting for someone to look at his arm, wishing he were anywhere but here. JJ had arrived several hours ago to check on all of them. He had watched her go up to Hotch and Rossi as he sat on the gurney waiting for the doctor. She spoke too quietly for him to hear. The whole time he was wondering where his baby girl was, surely she wanted to see for herself that they were all okay. She always did. JJ broke him out of his thoughts.

"Morgan, Hotch wanted me to tell you we would wait on you to back to the hotel."

"Okay JJ. Where is Pen?"

"She didn't want to come. She said she was tired and needed to rest, but I don't think that was all. I found her crying in the bathroom. She was really upset."

"Damn. I have to get out of here," Derek struggled to get off the gurney.

"Whoa Derek," JJ said as she helped him off the gurney. "What is going on?"

"JJ, I can't talk about it okay. I just need to see Penelope."

"Well Morgan I don't think it will go over to well if you show up at her door at 2 AM with an arm that still needs to be bandaged. Do you? Whatever is going on between the two of you will have to wait until tomorrow on the way home. Trust me Morgan."

Morgan sighed, and let JJ help him back in the bed and he closed his eyes, and waited for the doctor to come. He felt tears gathering in the corners. He was not so sure that JJ was right about them being able to work it out, but he knew if he showed up like this she would never forgive him, so he waited.


	3. Moment of Silence

**A/N I forgot to say I don't not own criminal minds. If I did Kevin Lynch would not still be around**

Garcia woke up at 6 AM to the sound of her phone ringing. She looked at the caller ID and saw it was JJ. "Yeah JJ, What's up," she managed to croak out.

"Garcia? Are you okay? You sound terrible."

"Yeah, I am okay JJ just tired."

"If you're sure, okay we have a team meeting in 15 minutes, and wheels up in an hour, be ready. Hotch is a bear this morning."

"I can only imagine," Garcia, sighed as she got out of bed and headed for the shower. She was in condition to see by the team today, but she had no choice. She had to fly home with Derek, and the rest of the team. "Damn profilers," She muttered to herself as she put on the last of her makeup and headed out her door.

She took a deep breath as she exit the elevator and held it as she searched the lobby for the rest of the team. She spotted them sitting in the sitting area closest to the door. No one was talking. Garcia made note of the ace bandage around Morgan's arm, but saw no other visible injuries. She let out the breath she was holding and walked across the lobby to join the rest of the team.

Morgan stood up as he saw her coming, wanting to take her in his arms and hold on to her for all it was worth. He knew that would be a mistake, so he settled on his usual. "Hey Baby Girl, he managed with a smile spreading across his face.

"Derek," was all Garcia said in response as she walked over to Hotch, giving him the hug she knew he needed so badly.

"Damn," Derek muttered to himself "She is still very mad."

After Hotch managed to pull himself away from Garcia's comforting embrace, he informed the team that he could not fly back with them because of his injuries form the bomb blast. The New York office was sending an Agent Davis to pick him up in 15 minutes. He told them they had two weeks off and he would see them when he got back. With those words, Hotch went back to his room to gather his ready bag before the long three-hour drive back home.

Derek waited for the rest of the group to break up before going to Garcia. He had to talk to her. He had to make it right.

"Garcia," he said in a whisper.

"Not now Derek," She said more forceful than she wanted.

"But Baby Girl I just wanted," he stammered before Garcia cut him off.

"I said not now Derek. I just can't deal with this right now," her voice was several octaves higher than it was when they started this conversation. Now everyone in the lobby was staring at them, including JJ, Emily, Reid, and Rossi. Seeing this Penelope made a dash for the elevator. Morgan started to follow, but Rossi stopped him.

"Let her go Morgan."

"But Rossi she is upset, Derek told him pleadingly.

"I know, but did you listen to her, to what she was just saying to you", Rossi asked him gently.

"Yes."

"Then you know you need to leave her be for now."

"But Rossi…, Derek trailed off as he felt the older agent squeeze his shoulder. It was then that Morgan made his decision to be the one to take Hotch home instead of some stranger. His Baby Girl needed her space and he couldn't be on the plane and not press the issue again. He rushed upstairs and got his ready bag and meet Hotch outside.

Garcia stayed in the hotel room as long as she could, half-afraid Morgan would be right behind her and knock on the door. After several minutes, she realized he didn't follow her; she let a sigh of relief, grabbed her bag and headed to the airport. When she got there, she found everyone but Morgan waiting to board.

"He decided to drive Hotch home and give you your space," Rossi said quietly from behind her.

"Thank you," she whispered. Rossi smiled at her. He knew Morgan meant a lot to her, but sometimes he asked too much of her this time he feared. He watched her as she sat down next to JJ. JJ was whispering to her. Rossi went to sit with Reid.

"Rossi, what is going on with Morgan and Garcia," Reid asked quietly.

"Reid, I am not really sure. I think our tech analyst is upset over that stunt our bomb expert pulled yesterday."

"But he saved a lot of people yesterday," Reid said quietly.

"Yeah, but he broke the heart of one special person," Rossi answered as he got up to follow the others to the plan. Reid continued to star at him for several more minutes before joining them.

Derek caught up to Hotch as he was waiting outside the hotel. He told him he was now his ride. They had talked for several minutes outside the SUV and when they final got in neither of them said much of anything. Hotch sat in the passenger side looking out the window. Morgan was in his own world as he kept his eyes on the road. All the time he was replaying his conversation with Hotch

"Your actions as incredibly brave as they were, are still the actions of an agent who really doesn't trust anyone," Hotch said as he tried to control his anger.

"Hotch I did it for the team," Morgan tried to hide the hurt in his voice.

"My opinion doesn't matter. The job is yours if you want it", Hotch said offhandedly with a sigh.

"Hotch, your opinion matters to me," Morgan said trying to hide the pain again.

"My life maters to me, and I have and always will entrust you with it. Would you do the same for me?

Morgan knew Hotch was right; he did not trust easily, but he didn't know what Hotch was thinking if the thought Morgan did not trust him with his life that was just crazy or was it. Morgan continued in silence all the way to Virginia.

Garcia sat on the far end of the plane. She was alone in her thoughts. The rest of the team were all wondering what weighed so heavy on her mind, but none of them were brave enough to ask. They knew she needed her space and let her have her moment of silence.


	4. The Breakup

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds CBS does and if I did, it would be a much better show hehe.**

**A/N :I want to say thank you to all of you for your kind reviews. It has been a while since, I wrote any fan fiction and I feel a tad rusty. I know this chapter is short, but I promise the next one will be longer.**

Garcia let herself into the apartment and sighed as she sat her bags on the floor next to the sofa. She was mentally and physically exhausted and frankly just wanted to have a hot shower and a good cry. Unfortunately, all thoughts of that went out the window as her phone began to ring. She looked at the caller ID it was Kevin. Letting out a sigh, she answered the phone.

"Garcia," she said trying not to sound too irritated.

"Hey there sweetheart, are you home yet," Kevin asked hopefully

"Yes Kevin I am home, but not really in the mood for company, or to talk on the phone for that matter. Can we not do this now," she begs him.

"Penelope, you promised when you got back from New York that we would talk about taking this relationship to the next level," he was already practically shouting into the phone. "When are we going to have this conversation after the next case or the next one? I am beginning to think you don't love me at all," he finished his thought out of breath.

"You're right," she whispered.

"Wha, what did you say?

"I said you're right Kevin I don't love you, not the way you deserve anyway. I am sorry."

"I see," he said. "Well I guess I got my answer."

"I really am sorry Kevin"

"I know, goodbye Penelope."

"Goodbye Kevin," with those final words said, Garcia flipped her cell phone closed and placed it on the table next to the sofa. Letting out a long sigh she headed towards her bathroom for that shower and the start of her good cry, which she needed now more than ever. Within a day, her life was turned upside down and it was all Derek Morgan fault.


	5. Memories

**Disclaimer: As usual, I do not own Criminal Minds the evil people at CBS do.**

**A/N: Thank you for the many kind reviews and I will try not to be so evil next time******

Hotch and Morgan did not say a word to one another the whole drive home. As Derek pulled into Hotch's apartment building parking lot, he knew he needed to say something, but he wasn't sure what, so he kept silent. He got out of the SUV and carried Hotch's ready bag for him. They rode the elevator in silence. Hotch opened the door and walked over to the sofa and sat down. Morgan sat Hotch's ready bag down before finally speaking.

"Hotch do you need anything before I go, he said quietly. As he watched the gambit of emotions fly across his boss's face.

"No Morgan, go home."

Morgan turned to go, before he made it out the door he turned around. "Hotch, I am sorry," he whispers. As he closes the door behind him, he hears Hotch break down and let go of the pain he had been holding in for two days. Knowing it is best to leave him alone in his grief, Morgan heads back to the SUV and the BAU office to get his truck.

Morgan arrived back at the office, switched off the ignition, and got out. Home he thought was the last place he wanted to be right now. He needed to be close to her right now, but he knew she would never let him in the door, not right now anyway. He got in the truck and started to drive. He wasn't sure where he was headed but it definitely was not home.

Derek didn't know how he got here, but here he was, on the front steps of Garcia's apartment building debating with himself whether he should knock or not. He knew she was home because Ester was parked in her usual spot. He closed his eyes and the memories of everything they had went trough the last few months come flooding back to him.

"What no snappy retort? What's going on?

"Not in the mood."

"Penelope," he questioned her softly.

She answered him with a sigh. "That guy from the coffee shop asked me out and I took your advice and blew him off."

"Oh, umm…Well good, smart move, something was definitely wrong with him."

"Wow, you are some profiler. You could tell how wrong he was from what little I told you."

Garcia, I didn't mean to…, he stammered trying to find the right words to make her feel better. She deserved more than just some pretty boy.

"I wonder was it that he was handsome or too interested in me that tipped you off how wrong he was," the whole time trying to hide the hurt in her voice.

He could tell she was getting angry and tried to smooth it over. "Garcia, I...," he started to say he didn't mean it like that, but she interrupted

"Just because you wouldn't cross a crowded room on me, does not mean that a more perspective less superficial guy wouldn't! Hey Derek, you want a snappy retort! You Suck! With that, she slammed the phone down in his ear.

Derek was determined that this time would not be like that. He sat there wondering what he could do to make this better for her. He opened his cell phone and began to type her a text message.

Baby girl, I just wanted to make sure you were home for the night and to let you know I am safe. Call if you decide you are ready to talk.

D

He sent it, sat there, and waited for her answer. Soon is phone was buzzing

D, I am home. Glad you are too. Give Clooney a kiss for me.

Baby girl

Derek let out a sigh and headed for his truck.

Garcia sat on the sofa staring at the text message she received She knew he was worried and she knew she should call him, but she was scared. Derek knew more about her than anyone else and that scared her. She closed her phone and went to bed. She awoke several hours later in a cold sweat, having dreamed that Derek didn't make it. She picked up her phone and hit # 1 on speed dial

Derek was sitting on his couch rubbing Clooney's ears. He knew sleep would not come to him tonight. He just couldn't help but think how he felt when he heard Reid's messages that night. How he jumped in his truck and drove like the devil was on his heels. She meant more to him than anyone in the world and he had hurt her. His thoughts were interrupted by the phone. He picked it up.

"Morgan," he replied automatically

"Derek, did I wake you, she said unsure if she should have called.

"Baby girl, no you didn't, but even if you had it wouldn't matter because I have missed you."

"You just saw me yesterday silly," she laughed.

"I did, but I miss you anyway."

"Derek, I know it's late and you can say no if you want, but can you come over?"

She didn't have to ask twice. "Yes," was all he said as he grabbed Clooney leash and they both headed for the truck.


	6. Making Amends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. CBS does.**

**A/N: Thanks for the nice reviews and keep them coming please******

Garcia was sitting on the sofa waiting for Derek to arrive; afraid she had made a mistake asking him to come over. It was 2 AM, she should have never asked. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of the key turning in the door. She jumped up, and flung the door open, without so much as a word she threw her arms around his neck and started to cry.

Derek wasn't sure what he expected when he got to Garcia's apartment, but it most certainly wasn't what he got. He stood there a minute trying to figure out what to do. He had Clooney in one hand, his other was holding on tight to Garcia with the other, and he was fearful they would wake the neighbors. After some thought he let go of Clooney leash and the dog went inside. He used his free hand to grab his key out of the lock and carefully he backed Garcia into her apartment, never completely letting her go. He closed and locked out the rest of the world, and then he wrapped both of arms around her and held her.

"Shh," he said softly into her ear. I am here now, Baby Girl, but I can't help you if you don't talk to me. She continued to cry and it was ripping Morgan apart. "Penelope, I need you to look at me okay. I won't let go of you just look at me." Garcia's head popped up from where it had been laying against his shoulder. He could now see she had been crying much longer than just the time he held her.

"Oh baby Girl how long have you been like this," he said in a voice full of anguish. She tried to speak but couldn't and tightens her grip on him as she felt a fresh wave of tears start to fall. Morgan did the only thing he could think of, he carried her to the sofa and sat down. He settled her on his lap and held her until the tears subsided. The whole time he prayed to God those tears weren't all for him or he would never be able to fix what he had broken. When she was quiet, he had the courage to ask again.

Baby Girl, how long has this been going on?"

Garcia kept her eyes to the floor as she answered, "Since this afternoon." She felt Morgan sigh at her answer.

"Is all this because of me," he asked. Her head popped and he could see the look of indecision in her eyes. "Talk to me, please," he begged.

"I don't know if I can," she whispers.

Derek takes her gently by the shoulders and turns her so that she is facing him. "Penelope, look at me. Who am I?" She looks at him puzzled and he asked again. "Penelope, who am I? When she doesn't answer, again he gets angry and gives her a little shake. "Fine, you won't answer so I will answer for you. I am Derek Morgan, your best friend. Got that?" She shakes her head yes. "Good, now that we have established that fact, tell me what has had you crying all afternoon, because I swear to God, woman, we will stay here just like this until you do."


	7. Finding Your Voice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds CBS does**

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews they are great. Don't kill me. I know I am evil, but I promise next chapter the romance will begin******

Without a word, Garcia climbs off his lap and goes to the other side of the room before speaking.

"Derek."

"Yeah, Baby Girl?"

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

"For Yesterday, I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"Baby, you don't have to be sorry for that. Is that why you have been crying like your world has ended," Derek said hoping the answer was no.

"No"

"Pen turns around so I can see you and answer the question again please."

She turned around, looks him square in the eye, and answers him again. "No."

"Then what is all this about, he asked again hoping she won't notice he finally let the breath out he had been holding. "Tell me."

Garcia is being eaten alive the indecision and she hopes Derek doesn't notice. She wants to go sit back on his lap and have him kiss all the hurt away, but she knows that won't happen. Being across the room is too far away, so she settles for the opposite end of the sofa. Sitting down she starts to speak. "It's a lot of things. It's Hotch, Kate, and all that they have lost. It's you and your stupid need to be the hero. It's Kevin and his need to be more than I want him to be."

Derek heard her voice start to crack and before Garcia could blink, he pulled in the safety of his arms. "It will be okay baby I promise," he whispered.

Making mental notes to kick himself later and to kill Kevin, because Garcia was hurting and they were the cause and it broke his heart. He felt her body relax for the first time since he got there. He knew he should take her to bed, and then go home and get some sleep, but he did not want to leave. After several minutes of sitting there, Morgan made a move. He picked her up and headed for her room, trying hard not to wake her. He sat down on her bed and stared down at her sleeping face, even though she had been crying all afternoon she still looked beautiful to him. Gingerly he removed her glasses, and placed them on the nightstand.

"Morgan," he heard her whisper.

"Yeah baby," he answered

"You can go now if you want."

"Sweetness tonight is not about what I want or don't want. It is about what you need, so what do you need me to do?"

"Stay."


	8. Love in the Aftermath

**Disclaimer: Yes you know it well and so I. I do not own Criminal Minds. CBS does.**

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. I gave you a little romance I promise to give you more.**

Derek laid Garcia on the bed and covered her up. He was on his way to the other side of the bed when he saw Clooney waiting patiently by the door. He checked his watch and saw it was almost 6:30 AM. Well past their usual run time, picking up Clooney's leash, he heads for the door. Walking until they get to the near-by park, Derek lets Clooney off the leash.

"Ten minutes, Clooney. I don't wanna leave our favorite Goddess too long." The dog nods as if he understands him and takes off in a run. Derek sits down on the bench and rubs his tired eyes. He loved her; he had for a long time, but he didn't know what the hell he was going to do about it. He wanted to tell her but he knew now wasn't the time. Now was the time for them to sleep as they had done so many times before together.

With a whistle, Morgan collected Clooney and he headed back to the apartment. He let himself in quietly. Clooney went straight for the water bowl and Derek went straight for the bed. He drank in the sight of her. His Penelope asleep there, holding on tight to the pillow, which he occupied not a half an hour earlier, she really was beautiful, inside and out, he thought. He was jarred out of his thoughts by Penelope screaming his name. He could see she was having a nightmare. In a spilt second, he flew to the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I am here Pen, I am here, He whispered. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Derek,"

"Yeah."

"I really am glad you're here."

"So am I baby. Now go to sleep."

Morgan sat up long enough to remove his shirt and socks and shoes. He pulled back the covers on the other side of the bed. He climbed into bed next to his princess and felt her snuggle up against his chest. It was only then he drifted off to sleep himself.

Morgan awake a few hours later with Penelope still snuggled up against his chest. Cell phone ringing he thought that was what had woken him. He automatically reached for it, flipped it open and answered, "Morgan"

"Morgan, what are you doing answering Garcia's phone, JJ asked from the other end.

"Damn," he muttered softly trying not to wake her. "Hold on JJ." He slid out the bed carefully, whisper to Clooney to stay at the foot of the bed, and made his way into the living room. "Sorry, about that JJ. I don't want to wake her."

"Derek does this mean, what I think it means, she asked trying very hard to keep from laughing.

"And what exactly do you think it means, JJ?"

"Did you and she finally, well you know…."

"I wish, he muttered. Hoping JJ did not catch that thought that slipped out he continued. "No JJ, we didn't you know…she called me at 2 AM and asked me to come over she was upset and did not want me to leave so I stayed. I have had about 2 hours sleep and I am dying here. What did you want with her anyway?"

In more ways than one, JJ thought but had the grace not to say. "I just wanted to make sure she was okay. She was quiet on the plane ride home and I didn't even hear from her that she got home, and being that it is after 10 I was getting worried."

"Okay, I will tell her you called as soon as she wakes up."

"Is she okay Morgan really?"

"I hope so JJ, but I really won't know until she wakes up. Last night was rough."

"Well, go take care of her."

"I will you can bet on that."

"I know and Derek?"

"Yeah JJ?"

"Tell her", with that the phone line went dead and Morgan closed the phone and headed back to bed.

He lay back down and watches her as she settled against his chest with her eyes still closed and he whispered, "Sweet Dreams Baby Girl. I love you," as he went to sleep next to her.


	9. Morning Princess

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, but CBS does and I am sure they are enjoying the dance as much as I am, but I will give you the payoff you want. I am not sure they will, but we can all hope.**

Morgan woke up to Clooney nose in his face. He searched around the room for Garcia. She was sitting in a chair across the room knitting or at least that's what it looked like. He sat up in bed and watched her for a few minutes. She was completely engrossed in her project.

"Morning Princess," he said with a smile.

"Well I would have shown you a good morning Hot Stuff, had you not slept until after two," she laughed.

"Oh Pen is it that late?"

"Yep I was beginning to think you were going to sleep the day away."

"I am sorry Sweetness."

"Don't be sorry Angel. I have been sitting here enjoying the view."

"The view huh, what view is that?

"The view of a half-naked milk chocolate Adonis in my bed."

"It's not like you haven't see it before Pen. You have seen me shirtless many times," he said as he crossed the room to stand right in front of her.

Garcia drank in the sight of him standing there and had to swallow hard before she answered. "Yeah, but not lately I haven't."

Derek couched down beside her, so that he was looking directly into her eyes. "Penelope all you ever have to do is ask. I would and will be here for you always, I promise you that."

"Yeah right," she mutters as she walks into the living room.

"What is that suppose to mean," he asks as he follows her.

She turns around to look at him. "Are you hungry, do you want something to eat? I can fix you a sandwich if you want", she finishes her thought quickly and heads for the kitchen. He follows her.

"No, Damn it, I want you to answer the damn question," he said as he tried to control his anger. He knew why she was avoiding the answer, but he needed to let her start this conversation. He saw her bottom lip start to wobble and he decided to take a different tack. "Sweetness, answer the question please." Before he could get his answer, however her cell phone rang again. Garcia ran to answer it. If that is JJ again I am gonna break her pretty little neck Morgan thought.


	10. He Shouldn't Be Breathing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds CBS does**

He was trying very hard not to listen to her conversation going on in the other room. Hell, it was all he could do not to go in there, grab the phone from her, and turn it off, so he thought he had better occupy himself doing something else. He went out to the truck and got his ready bag, came back inside, collected his clothes, and headed for the bathroom. He stood there in the shower thinking of all the things he wanted to say to Pen, all the things he should say, and how afraid he was to say them. As he snapped the shower off, he decided he was more determined to not just to tell her how he felt, but to show her. Coming out of the bathroom dressed in nothing but jeans, he heard a knock on the door. Answering it, he came face to face with Kevin Lynch.

"What are you doing here," Kevin asked trying hard not to stammer over his word.

"I was invited," Morgan growled. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Penelope. I was hoping I could change her mind, but I can see that will never happen, not as long she has you to pick up the pieces. Tell me Derek, what does it feel like to have my sloppy seconds," Kevin spit out. He knew it was a mistake as soon as he said it. Derek saw red and punched him square in the nose, with his bad arm.

Penelope heard the commotion from the bedroom and telling JJ to hold on, she ran to see what was going on in the living room. She saw Morgan standing there holding his arm and Kevin was slumped against the door holding his nose, and Clooney was standing in between his master and Kevin barking and growling.

"Derek, Kevin, what the hell is going on in here? JJ I will have to call you back." She hung up the phone before continuing. "Clooney, down," she said without even raising her voice. Clooney looked at her for a second before obeying her and slinking off to the corner and lying down. She then turned her attention to the two men. "Derek. Sit. Sofa. Now," she bit out.

"But Baby Girl, he protested.

"Derek Morgan don't you dare Baby Girl me right now. SIT," She yelled. Derek hung his head and sat like he was instructed, holding on to his arm the whole time. Pen then turned her attention to Kevin who was still holding is nose desperately trying to staunch the blood flowing from it. "Kevin. Sit. Chair," was all she said before going to the bathroom and getting a washcloth for Kevin's nose and a towel for Morgan's arm. She went into the kitchen, got an ice pack, wrapped it in the towel, and returned to the living room. She handed Kevin the washcloth and the ice pack to Morgan.

"Okay, I am going to ask this one time and I better get a straight answer or both of you will leave understand?" They both nodded and she continued. "What went on in here?"

"Penelope," Kevin started. "I just came here to try to talk to you about us, and this gorilla jumped me before I got the chance."

"Is that true Derek?"

Derek could see the hurt in her face as she asked him that question. He certainly did not want to tell her what Kevin said about her, but he knew he had no other choice, so he stood up, put the ice pack down on the table, walked over and placed himself between his Baby Girl and Kevin before speaking the words he knew would hurt her. "No, Penelope. The reason I hit was because he asked me a question he should not have," he said softly looking in eyes the whole time trying not to have to say exactly what Kevin had said.

"What question," she asked her eyes never leaving his.

"Baby," he said with anguish in his voice.

"Derek," she pleaded as she reached out and touched his cheek wiping the tear that she found there away. "Please tell me."

"He asked if I enjoyed his sloppy seconds," as he said it, he saw her face change. The hurt came into her eyes and then her wall went up. She turned to look at Kevin. One look at his face and Pen knew it was true.

Kevin, Derek Morgan is too good for your sloppy seconds. Now give me back my key and GET OUT, she roared as she went to the door and held out her hand. Kevin followed handing her the key. She shut the door and locked it. "I got to call JJ back. You and Clooney can stay if you want, if not I will see you at work. Thank you Derek," with that Morgan saw his sweet baby girl run to the bathroom and heard the door lock.

In that moment, he was sure of three things. Penelope Garcia was no one's sloppy seconds, he would spend the rest of his life proving that to her, and Kevin Lynch, well he shouldn't be breathing.


	11. Tears, Fears, Dinner and a Movie

**Disclaimer: I don't own criminal minds or as you can see our tech would have her man already,**

**A/N: I know you guys are saying get them naked and in bed already. All I can say is it is coming I promise******** Thanks for all the reviews and suggestions too**

Derek stared at the door for several minutes. Knowing his Pen was in there crying alone tore at his heart. If it had not been locked he would have opened the door and told her exactly what he thought, but this was something she did quite often. When it came to how beautiful and desirable she was his baby girl had always been full of doubt, and that was something she refused to share with him or anyone else. He knew she would be in there a while so he decided to take a run with Clooney. Changing into his sweats and tennis shoes, he takes out his phone out and sends her a text.

Baby Girl

Gone for a run with Clooney. We will be back soon. Will bring back dinner and a movie

D

PS Just so, you know Penelope Garcia you are no one's sloppy seconds

He waited for her answer before leaving

Garcia was sitting in the tub fighting back another wave of tears trying to get up the courage to call JJ and tell her what happen when Derek's message arrived. As she read it, the tears started anew. That was her Derek, she loved him more than she had loved anyone and this was just one on the list of many reasons. She answered.

D

Thank you Sweetness. I look forward to it

Baby Girl

PS You, Derek Morgan are one in a million

With that, Derek smiled and took off for his run. Half way through his phone began to ring. It was JJ.

"Morgan," he answered slightly out of breath.

"Hey there Derek or should I say Mike Tyson," JJ couldn't help but laugh.

"Very funny JJ, I take it you have talked to her."

"Oh boy, have I ever."

"So what are you bothering me for exactly?'

"I wanted to check and make sure you were okay, she said with a touch of concern in her voice.

Morgan stopped running. "Hell JJ I don't know. One minute I want to go to Lynch's apartment and pound him some more for making her have that look in her eyes again, and the next minute I want to beat the shit out of myself for making her think she is not good enough."

"Whoa, Derek, when have you ever made her feel like she was not good enough? I have never seen or heard it.

"Battle, JJ remember?

Yes, Morgan I remember. I remember a man who tried to get his best friend to listen to her instincts. Sure Garcia didn't listen, and you didn't handle it the best, but Morgan she doesn't blame you, she never has."

"I know JJ and in a lot of ways that has made it worse. I wish she would get mad at me, scream at me, but she takes everything upon herself."

"Derek, have you ever talked to her about all this."

"No"

"You need too."

"I know but I can't right now, she is too raw already JJ."

"I know. Well listen, I better get off here and let you get that dinner and a movie you promised, because I know someone who is really looking forward to a night of just the two of you again."

"Bye and JJ?

"Yeah"

"Thanks"

Twenty minutes later Derek let himself and Clooney in the apartment. He sat the takeout bags on the table, took the ice pack off the table and put it back in the freezer, but the DVD in, and went in search of his sweetness. He found her in the chair she had occupied earlier; sound asleep with the knitting in her lap. Morgan walked over to her and took the knitting out of her lap. He picked her up gently and was about to set her on the bed, when her eyes fluttered open.

"Hi," she whispered. "What are you doing?"

"I was about to put the sleeping princess in her bed.

She smiled. "What about that dinner and a movie you promised me?"

"It will be here waiting."

Derek?"

"Yeah, Pen?"

"Will you be here when I awake up?"

"Always," was his answer as he drifted off back to sleep. He placed a tender kiss on her lips as he got up to go shower. Thinking to himself, dinner and a movie could wait.


	12. Wrapped in Loving Arms

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds CBS does**

Garcia woke up and looked at the clock, it was after eight already, she thought. Then she realized where she was. She was wrapped in Derek's arms with her head pillowed on his chest.

Derek knew she was finally awake before she even lifted her head. He knew she woke up to realize she had fallen asleep in his arms again and he could tell she was unsure what to do about it.

"Hey Baby Girl, you finally wake up down there?"

"Yeah," she whispered. How long have you been awake?

"Not long," he lied. He knew if she knew he had come out of the shower to find her crying in her sleep she would be embarrassed. Not that Derek minded having her in his arms. He could definitely get use to it "You hungry, baby," he asked quietly.

"Yeah," she answered and made a move to get up. Derek stopped her.

"Momma, where you think you're going?"

"To get food like we just discussed."

"Not until you pay the toll"

"What toll? Derek have you lost your mind?" She looked at him truly puzzled.

"Nope you think I loan this chest and arms out for nothing." He was trying to keep a straight face but couldn't as the grin got even wider Pen looked down at him and laughed.

"Okay smart guy, so what is the toll I must pay to leave these arms."

"A kiss," he said

"Oh," Penelope stumbled. "Where," she whispered. He just smiled and pointed to his cheek. She placed her lips against his cheek and he wrapped her in his arms and held her before letting go, and then he watched with a smile as she bolted for the kitchen.

They ate in silence next to each other on the sofa. He didn't like it. She was usually more talkative at dinner. By the time, she cleared the plates away. Derek decided the movie and cuddling would have to wait. They needed to talk. They had put it off long enough. When Pen got back and saw the television turned off.

"Derek Morgan, I thought you said we were going to watch a movie."

"We are angel, but we need to talk for a few. Come sit next to me." He could see the fear in her eyes. "Pen cmere I promise it will be okay. We just need to clear the decks a bit," with a shy smile, she joined him on the sofa.


	13. We're Okay

**We're Okay**

"Derek are we okay," she whispers softly as she settles against his chest.

"Of course we are sweetness, but I need to know what is going on with you. Every time I ask you a question you dodge it and I need to know why."

"Can I say again how I hate profilers?"

"Classic avoidance, but yes you can say it."

"Okay, what is the question again?"

"Why was I the one you called last night and not JJ?"

"I don't know," she fibbed hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Penelope Garcia, you may be blonde, but you are certainly not dumb and you are still not answering my questions. Sweetness, I have never seen you like you were last night and it scared me. I was helpless to help you that scares me. Clue me in so if this ever happens again I will at least be able to help you."

"Oh Derek, I don't know with all that has went on the last few months, I just felt like the weight of the world was crashing in on me and I needed my best friend to hold me up for a while."

"Baby, I will always do just that all you have to do is ask," He wrapped his arms around her a little tighter.

"Now can we watch a movie," she asked hopefully. Morgan decided the rest could wait until she was a little less fragile.

"Yes baby," he answered and reached for the remote. It wasn't long until Garcia was once again sound asleep against Morgan's chest. Wrapping the cover around them, he drifted off to sleep himself.


	14. Venturing Outside

**Disclaimer: I do not own criminal minds. If I did next week would not be happening waaaaaaaaa. Darn CBS**

**A/N: Sorry updating took so long this morning I had to get next weeks previews out of my head.**

Garcia opened her eyes to see she had fallen asleep in Morgan's arms AGAIN. She really was going to have to stop that.

"Morning Princess"

"Morning Hot Stuff, how long you been awake?

"About ten minutes, Clooney woke me."

"I'm sorry I am making a habit of interrupting your day."

"Princess, it is not a big deal really. Besides Clooney and I were talking while you were sleeping and we want you to come with us today."

"Oh really, you and Clooney run, Do I look like I run to you?"

"I know but we decided today we walk that way we can show off the pretty lady walking us." He felt her giggle against his chest and he smiled. "What's so funny, momma," he asked innocently.

"You and your dog are both flirts huh?" She continues to laugh. It is the best sound Morgan has heard all week.

"We're wounded momma."

"Oh yeah I am sure you two are very wounded alright. I am not falling for it, but because Clooney wants me to come I will."

He tightened his arms around her preventing her from getting up. "Toll must be paid my lady."

Garcia smiles shyly and plants a feather light kiss on his cheek and Morgan could swear as he let her up that she was smiling still. As she was, getting dressed in the bedroom Morgan tried not to think about it too much or he knew he was in trouble. Having her so close all the time was a real test for him, a test that he had passed so far, but he didn't know how much longer he would be able to hide it. He was distracted from his train of thought by a whimpering Clooney beside him.

"Just a minute boy, we have to wait for the lady."

"No you don't, not anymore," Garcia said as he emerged from her bedroom.

Morgan glanced at her outfit and smiled. It was 100 percent Penelope, from the hot pink tracksuit, to the pigtails on either side, to the pale pink lip-gloss on her lips, and it was all Morgan could do not to kiss it all off and take her back to bed; bur now was not the time for that. "Okay everybody out," He says, as he gathers up Clooney's leash and opens the door. They all file out and Derek shuts and locks the door. He then turns around and grabs Pen's hand with his free one and they all set off in the direction of the park. When they arrive, Derek lets Clooney off the leash to run and then sits with Pen on a bench.

"So my Goddess, what would you like to do today," he asked smiling at her.

"You know you can go home if you want, don't you sweetness?

"Pen are you ready for me to leave?"

"Does it matter," she asked with a sigh.

He was about to ask her what she meant by that when his phone started ringing "Morgan," he bit out.

"Morgan, I just got a call from New York. They need your decision.

"Hotch, I can't right now. Can't they give me a few more days?"

"I tried to get them to give you more time but they want your answer no later than tomorrow."

"Hotch, I really need more time here, Derek bit out as he left Pen's side, needing to walk because he knew it was too soon to tell her.

"I tried Derek, but they need her replacement now."

"Damn, Can I have a few hours at least?

"Yeah, and Morgan?

Yeah Hotch."

"This may be your last chance for a long time."

"I know, but there are other people involved with my decision."

"Well, then I suggest you talk to them."

"I would, but it is a little complicated right now, and besides I know what they are going to say."

"Well then what's the problem?"

"I haven't told them yet?"

"Why not?"

"Long Story, Hotch and I have a friend waiting for me to get off of here. I will call you later."

"Okay."

Derek closed his phone and ran back to the bench to find Clooney sitting in his spot next to Garcia.

"Hey, you big oaf who said you could sit next to the lady?

"The lady did, Garcia laughed. "You left me. What did Hotch want," she asked curiously.

"Um, nothing," he stammered

"Derek?"

"Can we talk about it later? I am famished." Pen looked him in the eyes and saw the storm clouds that were gathering and knew it was best to leave it alone for now.

"Okay, handsome, where are we going now," she said taking the hand he offered.


	15. Back Home

**Disclaimer: You know the deal. They are not mine as much as I wish they were**

**A/N: Okay don't kill me….I know it is almost more than I can stand.**

Breakfast was a disaster. Every two minutes Derek's phone went off. First, it was JJ.

"Derek, why didn't you tell me," she asked clear hurt in her voice.

"Tell you what darlin'," he said even though he already knew.

"You know, oh is Garcia there with you?"

"Yes," was his only response.

"You haven't had a chance to tell her yet, have you."

"No."

"Well, you better hurry because it just went out over email.

"Oh God," he groaned Then calls from Reid and Rossi followed.

Now they were back home and he was scared. This would not go well and he knew it. With a sigh, he sat down next to his Penelope on the sofa.

"Pen, we have to talk."

"What about Sugar?"

He sighed. "I have been offered a promotion." He watched her eyes, saw the pain, and regret in them seconds before she shut it out.

"New York, right," was all that she said.

"Yeah."

"Congrats, Derek," She smiled a heat breaking smile. "You should be out celebrating and not sitting here with me," her voice cracked. He pulled her in his arms as she fell apart all over again. He didn't say anything just held her as she sobbed. The only good thing about her face buried in his shoulder was that she could not see the tears streaming down his face, tears of sadness and regret, because he knew one thing. There was no way his goddess would let him turn this promotion down, no matter what he said.


	16. Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds CBS does**

**A/N: I do read all reviews good and bed and I try to respond but I am behind, but enjoy another angsty chapter of what has become the never-ending saga**

Derek moved them to the bed a few hours ago and he stared at the ceiling while Pen slept. He could not leave her. He knew that, but he also knew if he waited until she woke, he would not stand a chance, so he picked up the phone and slid out of bed.

"Hotch"

"Yeah, Morgan, I take it you have answer for me."

"Yeah, Hotch the answer is no."

"Derek Morgan you did not just turn down your dream job, did you?" He spun around to find Penelope standing in the doorway between the bedroom and living room, too stunned to say anything, as she marched up and took the phone from him. "Hotch, he WILL be taking this job," she said

"Hello Garcia."

"Hello, sir."

"Give the phone back to Derek, please," he said trying hard not to laugh.

"Not until I am sure you will put in his transfer papers tomorrow."

"Penelope Garcia, one would think you wanted to get rid of me," Morgan said as he snatched the phone away in frustration. "Hotch I will call you back." Snapping his phone closed, he slid it into his pants pocket. "I can NOT believe you just did that," he yelled. "Who made you the boss of my life?"

"Derek," she looked at him with tears in her eyes

"No Penelope, this is not where you get to talk. It is my turn, he said coming to stand in front of her. I tried to wait, wait until we clear the air completely, but it is clear, you won't let me, so here it is. I love you Penelope Garcia. You are more important to me than any promotion ever could be, and it has killed me that you haven't realized it yet. Hell, I told you I loved you months ago and you just blew it off and started seeing Lynch. Well, you know what I am done. You want me to take the job I will take it. Now if you will excuse me I have to get home and start making plans."

He grabbed his ready bag and Clooney's leash and headed for the door, slamming it as he went. Pen slid to the floor in shock and stared at the door he had shut. Derek stared at the shut door for several minutes, hoping she would come running out and try to catch him, when she didn't, he decided to go home and get drunk.


	17. Lonely

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM, sadly**

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter because it was difficult for me to write, doesn't help when you keep getting interrupted either******

Derek was well on his way to being drunk, when there was a knock at his door. He flung it open to see Hotch and Rossi stand there. "Well, what are the Boss men, at my door," his words were a little slurred.

"Not sure yet," Rossi said as he and Hotch entered the room. "Not sure if I am here to kick your ass for making Garcia miserable or kick you ass for not taking that promotion, but one thing is for sure you need your ass kicked"

"Oh come on Dave, the man told her he loved her and she let him walk away not once but twice she deserves all the misery she gets."

"Hotch," Derek looks at him puzzled.

"Its true Derek, otherwise, why would you tell her you love her, your taking the job in New York, and leave in the same breath? I bet you did not let her get in a word edgewise either did you", Rossi added.

"And then you call me and tell me you turned down the job. You want to make sure she stays miserable, having to see you, talk to you, everyday. I swear Derek Morgan if I lose the best technical analyst ever because of you I will personally kick your ass."

"I can't do it Hotch, I can't leave she is my world and she may not love me but I love her and I have to be here."

"Did you tell her that?"

"No Rossi, I didn't get the chance. She would be mad at me if she knew I told this, but I need help. When we got back from New York, she called and 2AM and asked me to come over. She was a wreck. I have never seen her like that, it scared me."

"And," Rossi prompted.

"And come to find out she was crying over Hotch and Kat, me, and Kevin. I finally got her to sleep and the JJ called, her phone might I add and I answered it. Hotch and Rossi laughed aloud. "Hey it wasn't funny at the time. Then Kevin came over and I busted him in the nose,"

"You did what? Hotch looked truly shocked. Rossi just smiled.

"I bet that felt good."

"Nah, I did it with the wrong arm, it hurt like hell"

"I hate to ask, but since I am gonna need to know when Strauss finds out. What did he do to earn that?"

"He called Pen his sloppy seconds." Both Rossi and Hotch were quiet for a second and then Rossi spoke up.

"And you just let him get away with a broken nose; I am impressed by your restraint."

"Not really like I said it was my bad arm and then Pen came in."

"And then I called this morning and ruined it all?

"Yeah, kinda. I was going to tell her today. It was just everyone had found out before her and they had been calling, and she knew something was up, so I just had to blurt it out. It did not go the way I planned either, she fell apart again. Well while she was asleep, I knew I had my chance to turn it down and you know how that went. I know I went off the rails at her but I couldn't help it."

"Morgan?"

"Yeah Hotch"

"Call her, if you don't I will"

Morgan took at his phone, hit number 1 on speed dial, and waited for her to pick up Pen looked at her phone that was buzzing and sat it back down on the table.

"Pen, is that Morgan, JJ asked. She shook her head yes. "Answer it Pen" She shook her head no, so JJ picked it up.

"Hi Derek."

"JJ since you are answering the phone, I guess Pen is not talking to me at the moment."

"No, she seems to have lost her voice for the moment."

"JJ, please tell her I am sorry."

"I know you are."

"I love her so much and this is killing me."

"I know you do."

"Tell her to remember what I said after the explosion this week."

"Yes I will tell her"

"What did he say JJ."

"I really shouldn't tell you but I will. He said he wanted you to remember what he said after the explosion. "What did he say to you anyway?" Penelope did not have time to answer question, because she picked up her phone and hit the number 1.


	18. I Promise

**Disclaimer: I do not on CM**

**A/N: Sorry this one took so long this chapter was an emotional for me and took forever to write**

"Derek," she whispered.

"Baby Girl, he answered, trying hard not to cry in front of Rossi and Hotch. Hotch and Rossi had position themselves of Derek for fear he was going to fall. Each gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"I promise, she whispered again. With those two words, Derek let his tears fall unfettered. Hotch and Rossi had to hold him up. His hand was shaking and Hotch could hear Garcia, saying his name into the phone, so Hotch took it from his hand.

"Garcia?"

"Hotch, sir, what are you doing there and what happened to Derek?'

"Derek is okay. He is just a little overwhelmed at the moment," Hotch replied as he watched Rossi take Derek to the couch, sit him down, and leave the room. Only to return a minute later with a bottle of water.

"What do you mean overwhelmed?"

"Garcia, he is fine, I promise."

"Well, why can't I talk to him then, she asked? Hotch threw up his hands and look to Dave for some help.

Dave leaned over and whispered in Derek's ear.

"Derek, you are going to have to pull yourself together here and talk to her or she will come after us, do you understand," he said, only half joking. Derek nodded and Hotch handed him the phone back. With a shaky breath, he put the phone up to his ear.

"Hi, Goddess, sorry about that," he manage to croak out.

"Derek? What's wrong?"

"Nothing baby, I have been a little stupid since I left your place this afternoon since I left your place.

"Stupid? How stupid? Are you hurt? Is that why Rossi and Hotch are there, because you hurt yourself?

"Pen, slow down, I am just a little drunk, and all your questions are making my head spin. "Rossi and Hotch are here because of you, they were gonna kick my ass," He looked up to see the two men quietly laughing. "I'm so so sorry, Baby Girl. I never meant to lose my cool like that. There are just so many things going on right now that I took it out on you, and for that I am sorrier than you will ever know."

"Derek, are you really leaving?"

"I don't know Baby Girl. I just don't know" He could hear her start to cry. ""Baby, please don't cry, which made her cry harder. "Okay, baby, that's it I am coming back over. Please stop. I'll be there soon." Derek hung up the phone and started packing his ready bag.


	19. I've Got You

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM**

**A/N: I am behind in replaying to reviews guys please forgive me but I have read every one I promise. And Pampers Baby Dry I promise I will not be the one to bust your bubble, because I live in that same bubble.**

Hotch stopped him. "Morgan you can't drive"

"I know Hotch, I am not that stupid. Clooney and I will take a cab."

\"Let Dave and I take you."

"Hotch I can't impose on you and Rossi anymore."

"You are not imposing Derek, we didn't just come here on Garcia's behalf you know that don't you?"

"Thanks Hotch, Rossi. I owe both of you," he says before they load up in the vehicles.

"Dave was driving Morgan in his truck and Clooney was in the back seat. Hotch was following behind, so they could leave Morgan's truck for him to use later.

"Derek, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Dave."

"What did you say to Garcia, before the explosion?"

"I told her that she was my God-given solace and I asked her to promise me that she would never stop talking to me."

"Is that when you realized you loved her, after Battle?"

"I am not sure really." Morgan and Rossi remained quiet the rest of the trip.

"Hey Derek," Rossi stopped him before he got out.

"Yeah?"

"Good luck"

"Thanks," Morgan said as he bounded up the steps. He knew JJ was still here. He had seen her car so he knocked on the door. He was greeted by an exasperated JJ.

"Thank God you are here."

"That bad huh?"

"She hasn't stopped crying since you hung up."

"Where is she?

"In the bedroom," closing the door behind JJ and locking the door. Morgan took Clooney off his leash and went in search of his Baby Girl. He found her sitting in the chair, tears streaming down her face. He goes and picks her up and sits in the chair, with her wrapped firmly in his arms, her head against his chest, he speaks.

"Shh, baby Morgan's got you, I've got you."


	20. Good Morning Beautiful

**Good Morning Beautiful**

Garcia wake to and all too familiar sight these days. Her head was resting on Derek's bare chest.

"Morning Beautiful," she heard him whisper

"Geez Derek don't you ever sleep."

"Sweetness, you know with all that has been going on this week sleep is the last thing on my mind. Besides Clooney and I have already taken our run and I have had a shower and climbed back into bed with you and you didn't even stir."

"Guess I was tired"

"Yeah, you have had a rough few days, sunshine."

"Derek, I am sorry about yesterday. You were right I shouldn't have pushed you. You have to decide what is best for you, but I want to say something and I need you to listen before you say anything else. I don't want you to stay, because of me. I know head field agent in New York is a big deal. I will be there for you forever, but this job is once in a lifetime, and besides you would be closer to your mom and your sisters."

"Pen," he said sliding out of the bed and putting back on his shirt. "I think we need to do some serious talking about a lot of different things and I can not do that in New York. I have to be here, not just for you but for me."

"But Derek, we talk on the phone all the time."

"Look at me Pen," he waits for her to look in his eyes before he continues. "I have made up my mind; my place is here at the BAU, at least for now. There are factors that you do not know about that go into this decision. I had decided to turn it down before Hotch and I returned to Virginia, so you see hardhead, it really has nothing at all to do with you"

"But why Derek?"

"Because I still have work to do here. Come on I am hungry"

Penelope finally left her bed and joined him in the kitchen. "Derek?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want you feel you have to stay with me today."

"I don't feel like I have to stay at all. I want to stay, just as I wanted to so many days before, I love spending the day with you. You make me smile."

"Well, I am glad sugar, but I have stuff I need to do and I do not want to monopolize you."

"Pen are you trying to tell me you want me to leave?"

"No, it's just…never mind," stammered

Derek stood up and took their plates to the sink before turning around and asking her. "Does this have to do with what I said yesterday before I left?"

"Yes," was all she could say.

"Okay," he replied trying not to sound too disappointed. Go take your shower and by the time you come out Clooney and I will be gone."

"Derek," she said softly and watched as he came to stand before her.

"Oh, no you don't Sweetness, You see what I said yesterday is true. I love you and I know somewhere in that thick head of yours you love me too, but you are scared I get that, but while you are working this all out in your head, I want you to remember one thing," he said before placing he lips in a kiss that made her toes curl He wanted to make sure she felt every bit of pain, anguish, love a desire, he had for her in his kiss. When he broke off the kiss, he stepped back to find her struggling to hide the surprise in her eyes and trying to speak. He placed his finger on her lips, turned her around and gave her a little shove "Shower, now before I change my mind. He watched her walk towards the bathroom and right into the door


	21. Help

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM, CBS does.**

**A/N: I need to know what you want…….I could continue this story for several more chapters or the next chapter could be the last. I am torn because I feel they have a long way to go still. Let me know what you think.**

"Help," she thought has she stood under the shower spray. She placed her hand on her lips for what was probably the hundredth time she had done that since Morgan's lips had left them. This couldn't be happening to her, not with Derek. She knew that if he kissed her again, she would melt, and then things would happen and it just couldn't. She got out of the shower, got dressed and headed for Ester.

She knocked on the door and JJ opened it, holding Henry in her arms, she looked a little shocked.

"Pen," she asked not liking the look on Garcia's face.

"Oh JJ, help, I have a problem."

"Come in", she said allowing Pen to enter. "Where's Derek?"

"Derek is the problem, JJ," Pen replied.

"Oh," was all JJ could say.

"HE kissed me JJ."

"Wow," JJ said as she sat next to Pen on the sofa, "Okay so when you say kiss are we talking lingering kiss closed lips or the can't get enough of you swap spit kind of kiss," JJ asked trying not to laugh at the look on her friends face.

"The second, I think," Pen said blushing.

"Way to go Morgan, JJ whispered.

"No, JJ, this is not good. He can not do this to me."

"Do what Pen. Love you its too late for that and you know it

"JJ, he can't change the rules on me like this.

"What rules Garcia?"

"You know beautiful Adonis of a man over here, nerdy, dorky, tech geek, over there and the line in the middle where they do not cross."

"Oh Garcia, is that the way you see you and Morgan?"

"Yeah, and now he is messing that up."

"And that is a bad thing why?"

"Because I will be the one to get hurt, that's why," Garcia finished trying hard not to cry.

JJ put her arm around her friend. "Garcia, Morgan would never want to hurt you."

"I know JJ and that is why this can not happen."

"How are you going to stop it Pen, you could lose your best friend in the process.

"I know JJ, that's why I am here. I'm scared."

"Garcia, don't do something you will regret. Talk to Derek," JJ said as her phone rang.

"Hey Derek, what's up?"

"Are you busy later?"

"No, I was going to have a little me time. Will is taking Henry on a father, son trip for the next few days, and they are leaving in a few."

"Well, can you meet me at the bar in a few hours?

"Yeah, sure. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm great I am sitting here in Pen's apartment, staring at the flowers I brought back, only to find she is not here, and not picking up her phone.

"I think I might have a good idea where she is and why she is not picking up the phone."

"Is she with you?"

"Yeah."

"Is she okay?"

"Yes and no,"

"Let me guess, she is trying to talk herself out there ever being a possibility of us, isn't she. Well you tell her that won't work. I am not going away or backing down from this."

"I know Derek. I am not the one you need to tell all of this."

"I know JJ but she has put a wall up and I can't get passed it."

"I know that too, look I will see you in a few hours okay."

"Ok"

JJ looked at Pen and she could tell she wanted to ask about the phone call, but was afraid of loving too much and meaning too little. It was then JJ made a decision that she hoped for which she would eventually be forgiven.

"Pen, will you take a ride with me. I want to tell you some things and you need to hear some things."

"Sure, I guess."

JJ drove them down to the park by the river and stopped the care.

"Come on let's go for a walk."

"Oh, no I don't think I like this idea.

"Come on, I need to show you something and you cannot see it from the car," JJ got out and started to walk toward the water and stopped causing Garcia to almost run into her.

"Ok, JJ what did you want me to see."

"Look," JJ pointed to the bench in front of them. Penelope saw the back of Morgan's head, and saw Clooney sitting next to him.

"Why JJ?"

"Why did I bring you here? I brought you here so you can see where he comes when he doesn't have you, Garcia. There is so much more I understand about him now that I didn't before and I want you to understand them. Garcia when you look at him what do you see?  
"I see a man too self-assured and beautiful to ever be with someone like me."

"Know what I see. I see a man who trusts very few people because his scars run deep. I see a man who acts as if he is cocky and self-assured around women, because he doesn't want them to see who he really is. He is still that scared little boy who was raped by Carl Buford, over and over again, who had lost his father and couldn't tell his mother because she was headlong in her own grief. Pen you say you are afraid, think of how afraid he must be. Now you asked me for help and I am giving it to you. You need to at least give the man a chance. Tell him about your fears, he is your best friend, he will listen" JJ gave Garcia a hug and headed back to her car.


	22. I'm Afraid

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM CBS does**

**A/N: Okay….I need your help I feel like I have left a lot unsaid but I not sure if I should continue or not, so let me know what you think please**

Pen stood there and watched Morgan stare out at the water. She made a slow decent toward him and Clooney. She knew JJ was right, they needed to talk and lay it all out there. She sat down on the bench next to him and let her hand rest on his leg. "Derek," she whispered.

"Hey Baby Girl, How did you know I was here," he asked without even looking at her.

"JJ", she replied

"I should have known, she is the only one who knows I come here."

"What do you think about when you come here?"

"Lots of things"

"Things you won't tell me"

Morgan could tell the thought of him not sharing everything with her hurt her. "Baby, its not that I won't share these things with you, sometimes I just can't, not right away anyway."

"What were you thinking about today."

"You," he answered honestly.

"Wanna tell me about it," she asked hopefully.

"Soon, Baby Girl Soon. Can I take you home?"

"You are going to have to, because my car is at JJ's and she left."

"It will be my pleasure."

They are both quiet all the way to the apartment, both reflecting on past events that had led them here. They walk up to Garcia's door and Derek knows she expects him to try to kiss her again, so he pulled her in his arms and placed a feather light kiss on her temple before whispering, "I love you Penelope Garcia, and we will work this out, but you have got to stop running from it and trust me," with that he place another kiss on her forehead and was gone.

By the time, Morgan got to the bar. He found JJ, Hotch and Rossi sitting at their usual table. "Hey JJ did you have to invite everybody"

"Don't look at me, these two were here when I got here."

"We just came for a couple of drinks and decided to keep JJ company while she waited that's all."

"Its ok, Hotch. It's just been a rough day for me."

"Yeah, I figured as much or this would be the last place you would be. I know it is the last place I want to be," Hotch sighed as Rossi squeezed his shoulder.

"Oh hell, Hotch, I am sorry man."

"Don't worry about it, but on that note I think I will go home and call my son. Rossi, you coming?"

"Sure Aaron, I am right behind you"

"And Morgan, One more thing."

"Yeah, Hotch?"

"Don't let her slip through your fingers."

"Damn JJ, I feel like an ass."

"It's not your fault Morgan, you put your life on the line for him and Kate remember."

"I know JJ but I have never seen him like this, not even with him and Haley."

"I know, he will get through this. He just needs time to heal. Now what did you want to talk to me about that you dragged me away from some well deserved me time? Not that I have to ask really."

"JJ, I don't know. You and she have a friendship so different from ours. I am just hoping you may be able to help me to decide what the next best step would be."

"Morgan, all I can tell you is that Pen has issues. Issues that you can not fix for her."

"I know JJ, by the way, what did you tell her today when you brought her to the park?"

"I just told her what I saw when I looked at you. Why?"

"And that is?"

"Morgan," JJ sighed.

"What does she see when she looks at me?"

"Morgan I can not tell you that. You have to ask her."

"Damn, JJ, why does this have to be so hard."

"Derek, nothing in life worth having is easy. Talk to her. Show her that you are in it for the long haul. She wants it so bad Morgan. She needs you and that scares her."

"Why?"

"You are the profiler, you figure it out. What do you know about her childhood?

"Not Much, she was adopted by her stepfather, lost him and her mom when she was 18, and has four brothers."

"And none of them came to see her when she was shot?"

"Right."

"Did you ever ask her why?

"Once, she told me it wasn't important and to leave it be."

"Well I am willing to bet, it is important when it comes to what is going in her head right now. Did you know when we went Chicago to get you out, she refused to hack your records until I told her that the only way for us to save you was for her to do it.

Derek smiled. "No, but I am not surprised."

"Derek?"

"What?"

"Look."

Derek turned around to see Garcia standing at the front door. She looked beautiful but he could see the indecision in her eyes. Morgan got up from the table, walked over to where she was standing and captured her lips with his own, uncaring where they where, by the time he lifted his head from hers, she was blushing from the tips of her toes to the roots of her hair. Immediately he knew he should apologize. "Pen, I'm sorry, I got carried away." He felt her start to pull away. "Oh no you don't."

"Derek, I shouldn't have come here."

"Pen, why did you?"

"The flowers, they were beautiful. Thank you."

"You are welcome. Come on, come sit with me and JJ for a while please."

"Derek," she pleaded

"Pen, I want to be with you."

"I am feeling really exposed here."

"But Pen…"

"Can we go somewhere else?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Home?"

"I don't think that would be a good idea right now sweetheart."

"Do I really need to tell you why," he watched as she blushed all over again.

"The Park?"

"You stay right here I am going to get JJ and make sure she gets to her car okay." Derek walked back to the table.

"Wow, do I need to get the hose or what," JJ whispered.

"I know okay I feel bad, I just wanted to kiss her."

"That was more then just a kiss."

"I know JJ, I lost myself for a minute."

"Try ten."

"It was not that long."

"Okay, I'll give you that just seemed like it from her."

"Come on smart ass. Pen wants to leave and she will never let me leave you here alone. Besides now you will have the me time you wanted."

"Hot damn, let's get out of here. You two have tired me out."

"Sorry JJ."

"Just be careful with her heart Morgan. You are the only heartbreak, she can't recover from you know."

"I know JJ."

All three of them walked out of the bar. Garcia had a death grip on Morgan's hand as they walked to the car. JJ hugged them both and drove off and then they headed for the truck. He opened the door, helped her inside, and started the car. They drove in the direction of the park. When they got there, he helped her out and grabbed her hand as they headed to the bench, they occupied earlier in the day. He took her hand, placed it on his leg, and placed his hand on top of it.

"Okay, Pen, talk to me. What's going on?"

"Derek, I'm afraid."

"Of me?"

"Not exactly."

"Explain please."

"How am I ever gonna compete with all those stick figures that are always all over you," she said in a rush afraid she would lose her courage.

"Pen, you don't need to compete with anybody."

"Yes, I do, Derek there will always be someone skinnier and pretty wanting to take my place in your bed. I am not stupid. I see the way they look at you."

"For them to take your place, I would have to let them and that will not happen. Do you not trust me Pen."

"Yes, Derek, I trust you. I just don't know how we got here."

"What are you really afraid of Pen?"

"I'm afraid, that we'll you know, " she stammered, "and you will wake up the next morning and regret it. I couldn't stand to see that look of pity in your face and know that was why."

"When have you ever seen a look of pity in my eyes when it came to you?"

"Before I got shot, after I got shot, the other day with Kevin"

"oh, my sweet Baby Girl, is that what this is all about. Well I guess it's my fault for not saying what I should have said months ago. Penelope Garcia, the last thing I have ever felt for you is pity. You wanna know what I felt on those occasions. I was sad, because clearly you have never been loved the way you should have been. You are one in a million and any man that can not see that is not worthy to even be in your presence.."

"WOW"

"Yeah, wow," he said as he bent down and captured her lips for another soul-searching kiss. When he lifted his head he said, "You ready to go home?" Garcia couldn't speak so she just shook her head and entwined her fingers in his as he stood up. They headed for the truck and drove in silence. They got to her door and he slipped the key in and kissed her again as he opened the door. When they finally came up for air, he whispered "Good night, Goddess."

"You're not coming in?"

Nope, I don't want that for us, at least not this way. I want to wine and dine you, candy, flowers, and the whole ten yards. It is what you deserve." He saw the tears spring to her eyes. "Oh no you don't know more tears, I can't take it." Kissing her one last time, he pushed her into the room and shut the door, and waited until she had locked it before he went out to his truck.


	23. Consequences

**Disclaimer: I don't not own CM**

**A/N: By Popular demand here is another chapter and no it is not the last. I know there is not too much Pen and Derek in this chapter. I have lost their voices a little but I believe they are back now so lots of just Pen and Derek moments in the next one I promise. Now I have to go watch tonight's episode**

Derek woke up the next morning and headed out for his run with Clooney. He was feeling better than he had in days. He couldn't wait to see his Baby Girl today. He was planning to go to her apartment right after his shower and bring her breakfast. He got back to his apartment and got in the shower, as he was getting out his cell phone rang.

"Morgan."

"Morgan, this is Hotch. I know it's the weekend and we are suppose to have another week off, but Strauss is insisting on seeing both of us today."

"What does she want?"

"I don't know, but she wants us there at 9AM on a Saturday so this can't be good."

"Shit."

"I know what you are thinking and you may be right, but you knew there would be consequences. I'll help all I can, which may not be much considering I have already burned that bridge."

"Okay, Hotch I will see you then. Right now I have breakfast to deliver."

"Did I mess up, you and Garcia again?

"No, I am at my place, but I was gonna take her some breakfast, so I guess I should eat before my execution."

"I am sorry Derek."

"It's not your fault. I will see you at nine."

Derek headed for his truck. He rushed to get breakfast. It was already 7:00 and he wanted to spend some quality time with Garcia before he faced Strauss. He pulled up out in front of Garcia's apartment and bounded up the steps, taking them two at the time. He slipped his key in the door and opened it. It was still dark and quiet. He sat breakfast on the coffee table and went in search of Penelope. He found her still sound asleep and debated about waking her up. He knew she was tired, but he needed to talk to her and he didn't have as long as he wanted. Morgan leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips, her eyes fluttered open.

"Derek," she said sleepily

"Morning Princess."

"I'll show you a good morning hot stuff," she said with a smile

"As much as I want to take you up on that offer I have to be at the BAU at 9AM and I can't be late."

"Why?" She asked standing up out of bed. Derek noticed she slept in his t-shirt. He stared at her for a minute and Pen asked again. "Earth to Derek, are you gonna answer the question or stare at me for the hour and a half you have left."

"I am sorry sweetness, but damn, you take my breath away. Okay now to answer your question, Strauss called Hotch and told him she wanted to see us at 9AM. He didn't know what it was about, but I know it's not good."

"Damn Derek, you don't think she found out about us yet, do you?

"I don't know and don't really care. What I do care about is you and having breakfast with you as I planned, so come on and eat with me before I have to leave.

"You had planned to surprise me with breakfast?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "I planned for it to go a little different."

"Oh yeah," Garcia said the smile spreading across her face. "How different?"

Morgan just smiled and grabbed her hand pulling her into the living room to sit on the sofa. She saw the breakfast he had sat out for them and tears welled up in her eyes.

"No more tears remember?"

"But Derek, you went to a lot of trouble just for me and I can't help it." Derek placed his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Nothing is too much trouble for my Baby Girl."

They ate in silence and Derek cleaned up. Penelope came to stand behind him as he finished the last dish and placed his arms around his waist. He turned in her embrace, and lowered his head captured her lips. There they stood in the kitchen entwined for several minutes. When he finally came up for a breath, he sighed. "I promised myself I would not do this when I came here, but I can't seem to help it, my body has a mind of its own when it comes to you."

"Do what?"

"Kiss you and leave."

"Why not? You did last night."

"I know and it just about killed me."

"Derek, if it comes down to the job or us…" she trailed off

"Us, no question Goddess."

"But where would you go?"

"Don't know yet, let's cross that bridge when we come to it. I have to go. He placed another searing kiss on he lips and hurried out the door. Arriving at the BAU 15 minutes later, he saw Hotch waiting for him in the parking lot.

"Hey Hotch", he said exiting the truck.

"Hey Derek. You ready for the inquisition."

"Not really there is a much better place for me to be right now."

"How is our dear Penelope this morning?"

"Disappointed and a little afraid I think. Like she doesn't have enough fears to contend with right now Strauss has to add to them." They opened the doors, entered, and headed for Strauss' office.

"SSAs Morgan and Hotchner to see Section Chief Strauss."

"Do you gentlemen have an appointment?"

"Yes," Hotch answered

"Okay, have a seat and I will tell her you have arrived." They sat there quiet for several minutes, waiting for the receptionist to return.

"Gentlemen, Chief Strauss says it will be another few moments. Would you care for something to drink?"

"No, thank you," Hotch and Derek said in unison. Derek then took the opportunity to text Pen.

Baby Girl

Waiting on Strauss, want to go out to lunch afterward and pick up Ester and then to dinner?

D

He waited several more minutes and saw Hotch smile as his phone began to vibrate.

D

Breakfast, lunch, and dinner, what did I do to deserve that? Yes, my Adonis I would love to.

Baby Girl

Derek smiled and closed his phone just as Strauss called them into her office. Hotch and Morgan entered her office. They saw Lynch and Rossi already occupying chairs in front of her desk. Morgan and Hotch came to stand behind them as they heard the door shut. Morgan stood closer to the bookcase against the back wall. He still didn't trust himself with Lynch enough to get too close.

"I guess you two would like to know why I called you here on your vacation. Well I will get right to the point. Agent Morgan, did you hit Technical Analyst Lynch."

"Yes Ma'am I did."

"Agent Morgan you are aware that is considered assault."

"Yes I am, ma'am."

"And you did this why?"

"Because he made a remark about Technical Analyst Garcia, Ma'am."

"Care to share what he said."

"No ma'am I don't, it shouldn't have come out of his mouth and it won't be coming out of mine."

Well Agent Morgan, according to Mister Lynch here you and Miss Garcia are breaking the frat rules without seeking permission from the director or myself. Is that true?"

"No, ma'am. It is not true. Miss Garcia and I have spent the last few days discussing a possible change in our relationship, but as we did not know for sure whether I would be leaving for New York or not, nothing was decided until last night, and I am here this morning and I am now informing you that Miss Garcia and I are now a couple."

"Agent Morgan, you realize the rule is you have to be spilt up don't you."

"Yes, ma'am."

And if that were to happen?"

"I would hand in my resignation ma'am effective immediately."

"What would you do then Agent Morgan?"

"I would just go to work for one of the LEO's in the area. I would have no problem finding work."

"Okay, Agent Morgan, well this is what is happening, being that you and Mister Lynch clearly can not get along, Mister Lynch will either resign or take a transfer, whichever he chooses. You and Miss Garcia, are to keep your relationship out of the office, but you are allowed to see one another outside of the office as you see fit, but one slip up Agent Morgan and you are out of here, is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am."

Agent Hotchner."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I don't want to see you back in this office until you are cleared for duty, is that clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Okay, until that time Agent Rossi is in charge. Is everyone clear on their instructions?"

"Yes ma'am," all three of the agents answered in unison."

They filed out of her office together. "Wow that was strange," Hotch said as they continued down the stairs.

"Yeah, she was almost nice," Morgan, added. Dave just smiled at Morgan's back, knowing that the consequences for them would have been a lot worse had Erin Strauss not owed him the favors she did, but that they would never know.


	24. We Still Need to Talk

**Disclaimer: I don not own CM**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. I lost their voices for a bit, but they are back now I hope, if not someone please tell me. I need to watch Profiler Profiled again before the next chapter can go up. Thanks for all the reviews**

Derek headed to his truck after saying goodbye to Rossi and Hotch. He pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey there Hot Stuff, I guess boss lady did not eat you alive."

"No Princess she didn't, although I can't say the same for Kevin after we left.

"Kevin, what was Kevin doing there?

"I'll fill you in when I get there. I just called cause I needed to hear your voice."

Garcia smiled at that thought. "Twenty minutes?"

"Ten"

"Okay, but don't get a ticket."

Morgan cranked up his truck and head to Garcia's apartment. He looked at his watch as he made his way to her door. "Damn 15 minutes", he thought. He knocked on the door.

Pen opens the door to see her chocolate Adonis standing on the other side of the door. "You knocked?"

"Yes, Penelope I knocked. You ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"Lunch, remember I asked you to lunch and dinner remember."

"Oh, you wanted to go out. I thought we were staying in today."

"Do you not wanna go out with me, baby?"

"No, because I would much rather have you to myself then have to share you with all the other women out there."

Taking a step inside and closing the door, he pulled her close. He captured her lips with his own for several minutes. Breaking the kiss, her took her hand in his and leading her to the sofa. "Baby Girl I thought we talked about this already. There is no other woman that will have my attention anywhere we go."

"But Derek…"

"But Derek nothing baby girl. I will not spend every night at this apartment just because you seem to think you aren't good enough to be seen with me. Penelope Garcia, what do you see when you look in the mirror every morning?"

"Just the average geek."

"Yeah, right, I wish you could see what I see when I look at you."

"I'm sorry, sweetness; we can go out if you want."

"I just want to show the world how lucky I am, Goddess. I could stay here with you kissing and cuddling but that would lead to a place we are not ready for yet."

"Okay, I will go get ready but just know it is under heavy protest."

"I know I know."

Several minutes later, they were headed toward the restaurant in the truck. Morgan had one hand on the steering wheel and the other was entwined with Penelope's. The pulled into the parking lot of the café and got out. Derek opened the door for her to enter and placed a quick kiss on her lips. He pulled out the chair for her to sit and pushed it in for her, before taking his place in the seat closest to her. They ordered their food and waited.

"So Derek, what happened this morning in Strauss' office?"

"Well, we are not fired."

"I know but I want to know every detail."

"Well Hotch and I had to wait about 15 minutes before she called us into her office. When we got in there, Rossi and Lynch had already arrived."

"Kevin was there?"

"Yep, apparently, he told her what happened at the apartment the other day and told her that we were breaking the frat rules."

"Oh no."

"It wasn't too bad. She asked me a few questions, which I answered truthful. I told her we had not broken any frat rules yet, but I was planning on it soon and I thought she should know."

"And?"

"Well she took it much better than I ever expected. She said she would give us a pass as long as we kept it out of the office. It was strange, she was almost nice."

"Wow"

It was then that their food arrived and they ate, not talking much, just content to eat and be close to one another. After they finished eating Derek looked into her eyes.

"You ready to go get Ester Gorgeous?"

"Yeah, I guess," she sighed."

"What you don't miss Ester?"

"Yeah, but I like riding with you."

"I like you riding with me too, but we never know when I will be called out, and I want you to have your own car when the time comes." He gave her a kiss as he held the door open for her. "Besides I need to go let Clooney out, so I will drop you at JJ's, go take Clooney out and meet you back at your place for dinner and a movie if you want."

"Okay."

Derek drove her to JJ's and dropped her off. Giving her a kiss before she got out. She turned back.

"Morgan?"

"Yeah Baby Girl?"

"Bring Clooney and your PJ's with you when you come back."

"Pen…"

"Don't argue with me Derek. It will be late when we finish the movie and I don't want you driving home alone that late. And besides if you are that worried about my virtue you can sleep on the sofa."

"Baby Girl, you are going to be the death of me," he laughed as she shut the door and headed for Ester.


	25. The Past Rears it's Ugly Head

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM**

**A/N: This is a LONG chapter in the making I hope you enjoy**

Derek and Clooney were on their way to Pen's apartment when his phone started ringing. He wasn't going to answer it but he decided he better in case it was Hotch.

"Morgan"

"Derek, baby. How are you?"

"I'm good momma. How are you?"

"No complaints, baby. Except I don't see enough of you."

"I know mom. I'm sorry. I have some vacation time saved up and I'll come home soon I promise."

"Derek, I didn't call to lay a guilt trip on you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yeah, Ma, I am better than I have been in a long time. Why?"

"It was just a feeling I had and I had to call. I will talk to you soon baby. I love you."

"I love you too mom."

He got to Pen's apartment and knocked on the door and got no answers so he used his key. He let go of Clooney and shut and locked the door. He saw the Chinese food spread out on the kitchen counter. No sign of his Goddess.

"Baby Girl, where are you?"

"In the shower," he heard coming from the bathroom. "You can join me if you want."

"Sweetnesss…," he whined and he heard he throaty laugh as he managed to sit down and wait patiently for her to finish. He leaned his head back and took some deep breaths trying not to think about what she was doing in there and his body was refusing to cooperate. He heard the shower being turned off so he opened his eyes to see Garcia saunter out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

"Damn woman, can't you have mercy on a dying man."

Laughing she said, "I did have mercy I put on a towel. It's not my fault that you waltzed in here when I was in the shower."

"I'm just glad you didn't come to the door like that. I am going to take a shower I will be right out and then dinner and a movie and if you are good some cuddling on the sofa before bed. If not no movie and no cuddling and Clooney I go home after dinner."

"You sure you don't need me to wash your back/?"

"Penelope," he growled and she giggled. He shut the bathroom door and locked it. He stepped in the shower and turned it to cold and stood there for several minutes before turning it back to warm. Stepping out several more minutes later he grabbed the towel. He put his sleeping pants and a t-shirt on before going out of the bathroom. He saw his baby girl sitting on the sofa with the food on the coffee table waiting for him to come out.

"Hey there baby girl, you eating without me?"

"Never handsome, I just thought we could eat and cuddle," she said with a glint in her eye.

"Pen, I don't think that is a good idea."

"Come on Derek please", she said batting her eyelashes at him.

"Okay momma, but have mercy huh, he said sitting down beside her and he knew he was in trouble when she climbed on his lap.

"This is what you call mercy," he said laughing. How are we suppose to eat with you in my lap baby?"

"Like this silly,"she fed him from the plate she had pick up. He knew that there was only one place this would lead, but at this point he didn't care, she was smiling and happy. Half way through dinner they gave up eating and settled for kissing. Penelope had just placed her hands under his shirt when his phone started to ring. He decided to ignore it and kept on kissing her until the tenth ring.

"Morgan," he yelled into the phone.

"Morgan, its Hotch."

"Damn it Hotch, there better be dead bodies piling up somewhere. This is getting ridiculous."

"I'm sorry Morgan really I am, but I just got a call from Chicago PD."

"Chicago? Hotch what is going on?"

"Gordenski just called Buford's trail starts next week and you are needed to testify."

"Hotch, I thought they said they wouldn't need me. What happened to the other kids?"

"I don't know Morgan, but they say they need you."

"Hotch"

"I know Derek, I know. I booked you a flight for tomorrow night."

"Okay, I guess I will see you when I get back."

"Derek?"

"I know Hotch, do me a favor okay?"

"Sure."

"Take care of Pen while I am gone."

"Sure, bye"

"Derek, baby what is wrong?"

"I've got to go to Chicago tomorrow."

"For what?"

"Buford's trial. I have to testify."

"What?" She climbed off his lap.

"I am being called to testify." He stood up and began to pace. "Baby I gotta go."

"Derek, wait."

"Baby I will be back I swear, but right now I got to go." He picked up his keys and his phone and practically ran out the door. Penelope stared at the door long after he was gone. Finally she locked it. Sitting down she picked up her own cell phone.

"Hotch"

"Garcia, is everything okay."

"No, not really, Derek is gone and I am worried."

"Yeah I figured as much. He will be okay Pen."

"Hotch, he never talks about it."

"I know Pen but he will have to next week."

"That's not fair. He will be alone with no one in the court room on his side to hold him up."

"His mom and sisters will be there won't they?"

"No, I don't think they even know what really went on between him and Buford and even if they do he wouldn't want them to hear all the details."

"And I guess he won't let you go with him?"

"Hell no."

"We'll work out something. Try not to worry too much okay."

"I'll try and Hotch?

"Yeah"

"Thank you"

"Anytime Penelope."

Penelope closed her cell phone and sat on the sofa and waited. She fell asleep waiting. Derek returned three hours later expecting to see his Goddess in bed already, instead she was sitting Indian style on the sofa, asleep. He smiled. Clooney was sitting next to her standing guard, her hand curled around the scruff of his neck. Derek carefully removed her hand and woke Clooney putting his finger to his lips when it looked like Clooney was about to bark. He took him for a walk and returned as quickly. He found Pen in the same spot still sound asleep. He bent down and placed his lips on hers and her eyes fluttered open.

"Derek, your home," she said with a sleepy smile

"Yeah Baby Girl I am home." She wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up and carried her to bed. Once they were settled and she had her head against his chest she spoke again.

"Derek?"

"Yeah"

"I just want you to know if you ever want to talk about it, I will listen. I love you no matter what, you know that right?"

"I know baby. I just can't."

"Good night my love," she said as she placed one final kiss on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Good night my baby girl," he whispered back

Penelope awoke to the sound of whimpering a few hours later. Thinking it was Clooney she looked down at the foot of the bed to see him quietly snoozing. She looked up to see Derek's head moving from side to side as the whimpering continued.

"Derek baby it's ok. It's just a bad dream. Come on wake up and open your eyes for me." She shook him gently and his eyes popped open. She saw the terror, fear and saddess that he usually kept well hidden from everyone. "There are those beautiful eyes, hey handsome."

"Hey"

"Bad dream?"

"Yep"

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Nope, I gotta get up."

"Derek, it is THREE AM, where are you gonna go.

"Out," he said as he put his shirt and shoes on

"Wait and I will go with you."

"NO," he yelled. "I'm sorry baby. I need to be alone," he whisper as he shut the door.

Garcia knew the last thing Derek needed was to be alone, so she dressed quickly and headed to the place she knew he was. She arrived at the park and saw him sitting on the bench staring at the water. She went up behind him and put her arms around his shoulders before coming around to sit with him. She grabbed his hand and place it close to her heart. For a long time neither of them said anything.

"Pen you shouldn't have come here at this time of night by yourself."

"And who's fault is it that I had to come here alone."

"I'm sorry baby."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Derek." She could see the tears streaming down his cheeks. "I just wish you would talk to me, like you make me talk to you."

"I can't Pen."

"Why not Derek I am suppose to be your best friend and the woman you love remember."

"Baby I would give anything to be able to talk to you about this but I can't"

"No Derek, you won't talk to me about it."

"Baby, I just can't do it. I don't want you to see me different than you do now. I couldn't stand it if I were to see the way you look at me change because of what he did to me. It changed the way Hotch and Gideon looked at me. Do you know what it was like to look up and see them standing there and know that they had heard my deepest darkest secret and soon the whole team would know, my mom, my sisters, you. All of you look at me different know even though you don't know exactly what happened, you know enough. You all look at me different. Hell, Hotch wouldn't even give me a recommendation to take over the New York field office."

"Derek Morgan, you really don't believe that do you."

"I don't know baby. I don't know anything except one minute I was thinking how I couldn't get enough of you and the next thinking I have to go into court and tell what he did to me and I hadn't even told you and how I couldn't tell you now because it would be too much. After all we have been through this last week sharing this with you now would be too much." Penelope did not say a word she just put her arms around him and let him cry. The harder he cried the tighter she held him. She knew he was right sharing the horrors of what Carl Buford did to him would have to wait until they were both strong enough.


	26. Bete Noir

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM**

**A/N: Okay people are a little up in arms about Carl Buford returning shall we say and throwing ice water on our happy couple but I promise the pay off will be worth it. PS if you don't know what a Bête Noir is just ask**

Some how the managed to make it back to her place, it was all a blur. Morgan was now asleep on the sofa with her lap as his pillow and he was at peace for now. Penelope knew that soon he would have to get up, go home, and pack. She was counting the minutes. She had a plan she just had to wait until the time was right to put it into action.

She woke up when she felt his head leave her lap.

"Baby Girl, I am sorry. How long was I out?"

"Three or four hours. It is ok my love, you need your rest. I still have a week left on my vacation."

"I know I wanted to spend it with you."

"There will be other vacations Derek. Ones with no drama, I promise."

"I know baby, I just wanted to spend a few quiet days just you and me before we have to go back to the chaos that is our lives. I need to go take Clooney for a run, then a shower, and the rest of the day is yours until my flight leaves at six."

"I look forward to it my love," she says giving him a kiss before he walks out with Clooney. Making sure, he is gone before she picks up the phone. "Hotch?"

"Yes Garcia?"

"I was wondering…."

"I know what you are wondering and the answer is yes and I am working on it right now."

"Bless you Aaron Hotchner."

"He needs to know he is not alone in this anymore and I can't think of a better way can you?"

"No, listen I have to go, he's back. I will see you later."

"Hey Baby Girl, I'm back did you miss me?"

"No," she said laughing.

"Well Clooney and I can just go home then," he said with a smile.

"Don't you dare you promised me the day, remember."

"Well, while I shower be thinking of what you want to do." He placed a kiss upon her lips before heading to the bathroom. He didn't want her to see how much he was struggling to keep it together and just how scared he was about the events of the next few days. She also called him her hero, her dark knight, and he always told her he was no one's hero, but he didn't want her to know he was only half a man, he didn't want anyone to know just how many nights he had spent crying his eyes out over those years. She and the rest of the team had come to rely on him to be the one in front and it didn't bother him because even though he knew he wasn't he wanted to be their hero. All of them had come to mean so much to him these last few years, he just wished he could tell them, but there was only one he trusted enough to let her in his heart, his Penelope. He was afraid of the day when his worse nightmare would come true and she wouldn't love him anymore.

The cold water splashing on his head made him realize just how long he had been lost in thought. He quickly turned off the shower and exited the bathroom dressed only in jeans.

"Hey Hot Stuff I was just about to send a search party in there after you. You ready for breakfast?"

"Sure am sweetness." He sat down at the kitchen counter and ate the breakfast she had prepare all the while thanking god that he could still see the love in her eyes and praying to god it stayed.

"Derek, I was thinking maybe I could come with you."

"No baby."

"Why not?"

"Because I have to do this alone Pen."

"Derek, you don't have to do this alone. You are not alone you have me."

"I know baby and everyday I am more and more grateful of that fact, but this is hard already and I am afraid if I knew you were there it will be even harder."

"Okay," Pen sighed and put their plates in the sink. While she was washing them, she felt him watching her with an intensity she had only felt one other time. She turned around and looked him in the eyes.

"Derek, I am not going anywhere. I love you and no matter what happens I will always be your best friend."

"Baby, how did you know?"

"I know because I can feel it and I have felt it before, so I know what is going on in that beautiful bald head of yours. He got up and walked towards her pinning her between his body and the sink.

"So Miss Garcia, you think you know what I am thinking?"

"Yep," was all she got a chance to say before he kissed her and then she couldn't think of anything else? "Wow," she said when he finally let her up for air.

"Yeah wow, I think I need another shower.

"Or we could just pick up where we left off last night," she said tracing her way from his chest to his abs.

"Penelope, I thought we talked about this"

"But if we both want it why do we have to wait?"

"Because we both have a lot going on right now and I don't want those things to get in the way, besides I have to leave in like six hours and that is definitely not long enough, so when I get done with Buford in Chicago, I will come back and we will reevaluate the situation."

"Okay, she said pouting.

"Don't do that Pen you know I would like nothing better then to take you to bed and forget about the rest, but I can't, we can't."

"I know she said as she grabbed his hand and drug him out of the kitchen. "Go put a shirt and some shoes on I am taking you shopping."

"Pen, what are you up to now?"

"You will see."

Derek dressed quickly and they drove in silence to the mall.


	27. Even Superheroes Need a New Suit Sometim

**Even Superheroes Need a New Suit Sometimes**

"Pen what are we doing here?"

"We or should I say I am buying you a new suit for court."

"You're what? Have you lost your ever loving mind Baby Girl?"

No, I have not Derek Morgan, if you won't let me be there, you can at least let me pick out something for you to wear. I figure my superhero needs a new suit of armor to face his archenemy and who better to pick it out than me."

"Baby I told you I am nobody's hero and besides I don't see Superman or Batman letting their girlfriends pick out their costumes."

"Oh, but that is only because they are not as smart as you my love."

"Well when you put it like that how can I resist," he said before leaning down and placing a kiss on her lips. She giggled, blushed, dragged him to the suits, and started looking for just the right one.

"I like you in the dark grey one with the white shirt and red tie."

"I could tell you almost ravished me in the dressing room and when the tailor came to look at how it fit I had some explaining to do remember, although I have to say just knowing you can turn the same color red as this tie made it worth it."

"Oh hush up," she said giving him a playful swat on the arm as they headed to the register.

"I still do not understand why I need three shirts and ties though Pen."

"Because it might last longer than a day and I will not having you where the same shirt and tie."

"But they are the same, no one will know."

"I will, now hush or I will spank you before you leave."

"I'd like to see you try," he mumbled as she paid for everything.

"What was that Hot Stuff?"

"Nothing, Baby Girl, nothing at all." He took her hand and they headed to the food court to grab a bite before he had to go pack.

She went with him to his apartment and watched in silence as he packed up everything. She could not find the right words to say to him in this moment at least not aloud, so she wrote them in a letter and stuck it in his carry on. As he drove back to her place he held her hand the whole way afraid to let go. They walked hand, hand to her door, and walked inside. She only let go because he had to take Clooney out and she knew they needed their alone time too before he left. He came back and joined her on the sofa, placing her hand in his once again.

"Derek, this is hard."

"I know Pen, but we have been apart before."

"I know but this time it is different. I have always missed you and worried but now, I don't know."

"Pen, it was going to happen sooner or later, if not this then a case."

"Yeah, but with a case or a visit home I could call you whenever I want. I can't do that this time."

"I know baby, but I will call you every morning and night, I promise. Now come over here and give me some loving before I have to leave."

They kissed for several minutes, he petted Clooney on the head and left. Pen sat on the sofa until she was sure he was gone and then picked up her cell phone.

"Hotch"

"Garcia?"

"He's gone."

"I am on my way I will be there in ten minutes.

"See you then and Hotch?"

"Yeah"

"Thank you."

"You're Welcome Penelope."


	28. We're Not Just a Team We're a Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM**

**A/N: I am going to be out of town Friday and Saturday so it will probably be Monday before I get back to the story. Sorry all**

Penelope was gathering her bag when Hotch knocked on the door.

"Just a second sir, I have to make sure Clooney has food and water before we go."

"Who will take care of him while you are gone?"

"I have a neighbor who offered."

"Okay, let's get this show on the road."

She petted Clooney on the head and followed Hotch out the door. She saw the two black SUV's parked out in front of her building. Rossi got out and opened the door for Pen, while Hotch put her bag in the back.

"Garcia, when is he supposed to call?"

"When he lands and gets settled and before he goes to bed."

"Sorry we couldn't fly, we would have beaten him there."

"Its okay sir you almost got blown up so I'll forgive you just this once," she smiled

"Well you could have went by yourself you know."

"And face the wrath of Derek Morgan alone, no way boss man."

"Well sit back and enjoy the ride because this is going to be a long week."

Penelope settled in the back seat as Rossi drove. She talked to JJ for a few minutes from the other SUV behind them and somewhere between Virginia and Chicago she fell asleep. She was jostled from her sleep by Hotch who handed her cell phone to her. She could tell he was suppressing laughter at the ringtone coming from it.

"Hey there handsome," she whispered

"Hey there Baby Girl, did I wake you?"  
" Yeah but that's okay. Where are you?"

"At the airport still, will probably be here another half hour and then I am going to the hotel and get in bed."

"Hotel? You aren't staying at your mom's this trip?" She saw the two men in the front seat raise their eyebrows.

No, sweetness. I just could not face coming home every night with mom waiting up, you know?"

"I get it baby but are you at least gonna see her before you leave."

"I don't know. I will have to see how this goes. Anyway, I have got to scoot Princess. Give Clooney love for me. I love you my beautiful goddess. Talk to you again soon."

"I love you too my Adonis. Be careful."

"Hey Hotch?"

"Yeah Rossi."

"I think Technical Analyst Garcia is in trouble."

"I think you could be right."

"Hush up you two or I will tell him it was your idea."

"Yeah but we out rank him and he won't spank us." The two men in the front seat erupted in laughter and Garcia had the good sense to blush. They stopped half way to take a food and bathroom break and that was when Derek called again.

"Hey Baby Girl."

"Hey there Handsome."

"Well I am at the hotel."

"Have you unpacked yet?"

"No, I am sitting on the bed wishing you had come with me."

"I would have you know."

"I know baby I miss you."

"I miss you too Derek."

"What are you and Clooney doing tonight without me.?"

"Nothing my love."

"Well I better hit the showers. I need to unpack and get to bed."

"All right my love. I love you. Talk to you tomorrow."

Derek grabbed his carry on and started unpacking. He lifted his t-shirt. He saw the envelope that was placed there and saw that it had Adonis written on it. Wondering when she had time to write it as he opened it.

_Dearest Derek,_

_I have so much I want to say and I don't know how to express them with you face to face, so this letter will have to do. I know you are dealing with a lot right now, but you don't have to deal with it alone. I also know your greatest fear is that people who know what happened to you will see you differently. You told Hotch and Gideon did when they found out, that we all did, but Derek that is not true. Hotch was amazed by your courage and saddened by the fact that you felt you could not share it with him. JJ and Emily see you as the strongest man they know, because what happened to you has broken so many others. Reid still looks up to you like the big brother he never had. He has to fight his own demons too Derek. Rossi just wants to pick you up when you fall. And I my love, I want to be the one who makes sure you remember that you are not half a man, but a whole one, who is there for everyone, but also has family who are there for him. Derek Please remember we're not just a team, we're a family_

_Always and Forever_

_Baby Girl_


	29. Never Leave a Man Behind

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM**

**A/N: I am back, Did you miss me? I missed you guys but I had a great time. Keep the reviews coming******

Derek sat on the bed and held the letter in his hand for what seem to be hours. His Baby Girl, what would he do without her? He had underappreciated her love and compassion for a long time and planned to make it up to her as soon as he could. He placed her letter under his pillow and went to get a shower.

Hotch looked in the rearview mirror as he pulled into the hotel parking lot. He saw Penelope was asleep and he smiled as he saw her cell phone was still clutched in her hand, She was the heart of the team and not one of them would make it through the cases they saw without her laughter and her ability to see the good in people. Her ability had been shaken the last few months and he knew it. He could only hope Morgan did not break her heart, because he knew what that would do to her. Dave came back with the keys.

"You want me to wake her or do you want to," Rossi asked

"I'll do it. Did you get three rooms like I said?"

"Yeah, all taken care of."

"Okay, you guys go on up. I will be there as soon as I get sleeping beauty settled."

"Okay see you soon."

Hotch got their bags out of the back before opening the middle door. He put a gentle hand on her shoulder and shook her awake.

"Penelope, we are here."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you went to sleep after you got off the phone with Derek and slept the rest of the way here."

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry", he said as he helped her out of the car and picked up the bags. "I know you need your rest so you have a room to yourself this trip."

"But sir I don't mind sharing with Emily and JJ."

"I know you don't Garcia, but I also know from Derek you have not slept at all this week and I promised to take care of you while he was gone and I intend to keep that promise. I owe him that much," he sighed, "This is your room. I will see you at 0700 in the lobby," he said as he placed her bag on the bed.

"Yes, sir and thank you so much."

She shut the door behind him and went to get a shower. Meanwhile Hotch stopped by Emily and JJ to tell them she was settled and what time they would all meet in the lobby, before going to his own room, which he was sharing with Rossi and Reid.

Did you get her settled," Rossi asked before he was in the door good.

"Yeah, I think so. Tomorrow will be hard on both of them and she is worried. How long has he been asleep," he asked as he saw Reid sleeping on the sofa in the sitting room.

"Since he got out of the shower 5 minutes ago. I know it will be tough on all of us, but we have to hold them up Aaron."

"I know Dave," was all he said as he headed for the shower.

Garcia had just gotten out of the shower when she heard her cell phone ringing.

"Morning Princess."

"I'll show you a good morning Hot Stuff," she said with a giggle.

"I want to come home Pen," he said with a sigh.

"I know Derek, so are you ready for court yet?

"No, but it is only six AM here so I have some time. What are you doing?"

"I am in the bathroom putting my makeup on my love. I am going to breakfast with the team, seems someone begged them to keep an eye on me and they took it literally. You wouldn't happen to know who would have done that now would you."

"I may have been guilty of that," he laughed, "but can you blame me?"

"I could but I won't."

"I miss you, Baby Girl."

"I miss you too sweetheart, but it won't be long and I will be in your arms again."

"I look forward to it and until then I will keep your letter in my pocket, thank you."

"You owe me no thanks Derek Morgan, just go get dressed and show Carl Buford that you are more of a man than he ever has been. I love you."

"I love you too Baby Girl."

Pen got dressed and checked her makeup and purse one last time before heading downstairs to meet the rest of the team. When she got there, she saw they were all there, waiting on her.

"I'm I late," she asked.

"Only by like five minutes," JJ answered

"Sorry, Derek called and I had a hard time getting him off of the phone."

"What did he say," Reid asked.

"He wants to come home and he misses us."

"Well, he will see us soon enough, come on let's get some breakfast and head over to the courthouse."

The team sat at the diner across from the courthouse in complete silence. No one really eating all that much, just waiting for Hotch to say it was time to go. Garcia was staring out the window at the courthouse parking lot. She saw Derek's SUV pull into the parking lot.

"He's here," she whispered.

"What did you say Pen," JJ asked.

"I said Derek is here at the courthouse. I just saw him pull in to the parking lot."

"Pen, it will be okay."

"I sure hope so Reid, he was not doing too well this morning."  
" That is why we are all here Garcia, to show Morgan that on this team and in this family no man gets left behind, no matter how great his struggle." Hotch saw Garcia tear up at his words. "Garcia, don't you dare start to cry yet or I will make you ride back with Reid."

"Yes, sir."


	30. Her Dark Knight Faces His Biggest Trial

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM CBS does**

"Okay, I think it is time for us to head over and get checked in, Derek should be in the holding room by now."

They headed over to the courthouse walking side by side with Pen in the middle. It took them a while to be checked in and be seated in the right courtroom. They chose the two back rows to sit in and they waited.

Meanwhile in the witness room Derek is sitting next to James, both of them silent. Gordenski was sitting across from them and spoke up.

"Derek, I am sorry."

"For what Gordenski."

"For all of it, for harassing you, for not seeing what I should have seen years ago, a kid in trouble, if I had maybe we wouldn't be here now."

"Gordenski, don't beat yourself up, no one saw what was going on because I didn't let them. I know that now. Let's just get through this and put it behind us okay."

"Okay."

The room fell silent again as they waited to be called. Derek was the last witness to be called that day. He got up and walked towards the courtroom doors. The whole team watched as he got up there to the witness stand and took a deep breath before sitting. Each of them wondered how long it would be before he noticed all of them. They watched as he took his oath and sat down. It was then that he saw them. JJ and Emily were on either side of Penelope. Hotch, Reid and Rossi sat directly behind them, each had their hands on the girls shoulders. All six were looking him straight in the eye, sending him the strength and love they all knew he needed and for the first time since he returned to Chicago Derek managed, a smile and whispered thank you to his family just before the prosecutor ask the first question.

"Mister Morgan can you tell me what you do for living?"

"I am a Supervisory Special Agent for the FBI.

"And what unit do you work for?"

"I work for the BAU or the Behavioral Analysis Unit."

"And before that?"

"Before I worked for the Chicago PD as a detective."

"Objection your honor, relevance, what does Mister Morgan's job history have to do with this case?"

"Your honor I promise if you let me continue the relevance will become very clear."

"Continue then Mr. Smith."

Mister Morgan, you say you have worked in law enforcement for a while."

"Yes."

"You grew up in Chicago correct?"

"Yes, I did."

"You played ball at the rect center that Mister Buford ran is that correct yes it is?"

"Yes I did."

The team watched as the questions got more personal and delve deeper into Morgan's past and the horrors of what Carl Buford did to him, by the time the judge stopped for the day the girls were in tears holding each other's hands tightly. Hotch, Reid, and Rossi were fighting back tears themselves and Morgan had tears running down his cheeks. He looked up and saw his second family with tears in their eyes grieving for him, the little boy lost, but not for the man he became and in that moment he was glad he wasn't alone.

Penelope looked at Morgan sitting there in the witness stand, emotionally and physically drained and she understood now more than ever his overwhelming need to protect those he cares for and why he got in the ambulance and drove it away from the hospital. Why he never left her side after she was shot, why he stuck close to Reid in the months following his abduction, and why he drove Hotch home, they are all people he cares for and it was the only way he could express it.

Hotch knew tomorrow would be worse for Morgan, the defense would try to turn it around and make Morgan look like the guilty one, and he was afraid for his friend. Morgan had hidden this for so long that Hotch wasn't sure he could handle having the already hostile defense attorney question his character, but Hotch made a silent promise that Derek would see it coming that he would make sure of it.

The team watched as the courtroom started to clear. Morgan made his way to his six friends sitting there. The girls threw their arms around him and the guys encircled the four of them.

"Let's get out of here," Hotch said "I would gladly if these three lovely ladies would let go of me," Morgan said with a smile, with that the girls let go and he took Garcia and JJ by the hand. Pen grabbed Emily's hand and they all lined up and headed towards the door. Once out the door, they made their way to security to pick up the firearms they left behind and then they headed outside. Standing outside next to the three black SUV's they spoke to one another again.

"Okay, so not that I have to ask, but whose idea was this and why aren't you all home enjoying this week off?"

"It wasn't mine," Penelope said "Someone beat me too it."

"Who?"

"The last person you would have suspected."

"Boss Man?"

"Yes, it was my idea Morgan, but I couldn't have done it without my brilliant tech analyst."

"Why?"

"Because we are so much more than a team Morgan and you needed us so we came," JJ said.

"Okay, before we all get too sappy in this damn parking lot how bout we go get some food and take it back to the hotel and just decompress," Rossi said as he saw Derek start to tear up again. The ride back was uneventful and when the arrived at the hotel, they all went to their rooms. Derek and Pen made a pit stop at his hotel to get him checked out and to get his clothes. They had eaten dinner and were now on the couch in the sitting room watching some TV when there was a knock at the door. Pen got up to answer it and found Hotch on the other side of the door.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"No, sir, Come in. Morgan Hotch is here," she said as she walked back to the couch.

"Hey Boss Man."  
" Morgan I hate to tear you away from her again but I need to talk to you for a few minutes."

"Sure," Morgan said sounding uncertain.

"You men have your talk I am going to see Emily and JJ for a bit," she said giving Derek a kiss on the lips and Hotch a kiss on the cheek; she was out the door before they could protest. She made her way down the hall to the girls' room and knocked. JJ opened the door.

"Hey JJ, Can I come in?"

"Sure, did you and Morgan have a fight already," she asked with a smile.

"No, smartass, we did not have a fight, Boss Man wanted to talk to him and I needed to make myself scare. I think it had to do with lawyer stuff." She walked in the sitting room to see Emily on the sofa and Reid and Rossi in the chairs. "Hey why wasn't I invited to the party?"

"Because you were busy having your own party," Emily piped up.

"Was not," Penelope, said as he threw a pillow in Emily's direction. "So my resident genius how are you this evening?"

"I'm okay Pen."

"Really", she looked into his eyes and saw the sadness no one ever seemed to notice but her. She went over, gave him a hug, and whispered, "He will be okay Spence, try not to worry ok." She let him go and looked at Rossi, who had is ever present rosary in his hand. "Dave, how are you?"

"I am hanging in Garcia, same as you, saying as many prayers as I can before tomorrow."

"Thank you Dave."

"No need to thank me Penelope."

She sat down in between JJ and Emily on the sofa. "I am glad you guys are here. I don't think I could have heard what I heard today alone. His childhood was much worse than I could have imagined," she said with a sigh.

Hotch sat across from Morgan who was still sitting on the couch. "Morgan, I just want to know what to expect from court tomorrow."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that defense attorney has it out for you and he will try to make you out to be a bad person. Don't be surprised if he brings up your juvey record or your problems with Gordenski."

"I figured as much, but thank you for warning me. Hotch can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why are you here? You should be home recuperating and spending time with Jack; instead you are here with us."

"I am here for the same reason you came down the street when you were told not to Morgan. I was hurt, you didn't think twice, and as much as I know you put on a brave face, especially for Garcia, you are hurting and have been for a long time, even more so since we uncovered your secret. I needed to be here to stand by my friend and make sure he came through this painful process knowing how much he means to me and the rest of this team. I want you to know something else too; we don't look at you any different than we did before we found out." When he finished speaking, he looked up at Morgan and saw he was struggling for words. He gave his shoulder a squeeze and turned to leave. "I will call Garcia and tell her to come back now."


	31. The Noir Hero Takes a Stand

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM**

**A/N: Keep the Reviews coming and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.**

Garcia came back to their room and found Derek sitting in the same spot staring at the wall. "Hey Handsome you okay," she asked as she eased herself on the couch beside him.

"Yeah Baby Girl I am okay, just a little shocked, I think I have underestimated that boss man of ours."

"He is really something special isn't he?

"Yeah he is, but not as special as you are goddess. How were the girls?"

"The girls weren't alone, seems our team was having a party without us."

"Oh really?

"Yeah, you need to talk to Reid when you get a chance."

"What's up with Reid?"

"Not sure, but he looks sad. I think this trip is getting to him already, but he would not be anywhere else. He needs to know you are okay"

"See that is one of the million reasons I love you, after the week you had your more worried about the rest of us than you are yourself." He pulled her into his arms and placed a kiss on those sweet unadorned lips of hers. "I am gonna go talk to the kid. I expect you to be in bed when I come back."

"And if I am not?"

"You will be sleeping alone on the couch."

"Oh, you are cruel."

"Then go to bed, bad girl," he said as he headed out the door to find Reid.

He didn't have to go far, he found Reid outside the guys room trying to get inside. He put his hand on Reid's shoulder. "Hey kid,"

Reid spun around to see Derek standing there. "Oh, hey, Derek, you scared me."

"I see that, how bout we take a drive just you and me, huh?"

"I don't want to take away from your time with Garcia."

"Hey, Baby Girl told me to come see you and even if she hadn't I would have anyway Reid, I need to talk to you."

"Okay." Reid said as they walked down the stairs. They made their way to the SUV's in the parking lot and drove to the little coffee shop around the corner. Waiting as they order their coffee, Morgan noticed Reid was fidgeting more than normal.

"Reid, man, what's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're jumpy as a cat tonight. You know if this is too much for you, you can go home. I won't be offended."

"I don't want to go home Derek. I want, I need to be here."

"Well, talk to me kid. If you don't I'll sic Pen on you and we both know that is the last thing you want."

"I don't know, Morgan I am just struggling to stay afloat I guess."

"I'm sorry kid."

"For what"

"For not noticing just how much Atlanta and Gideon's leaving affected you. I'm sorry I wasn't there when you needed me."

"It's okay Morgan; you were dealing with your own stuff."

"No, its not I should have seen you struggling and I should have spoke up sooner. Reid you're like a little brother to me and I want you to know if you ever need anything, I will be there from now on, that is a promise. What can I do to help you stay afloat?"

"Talk to me, don't treat me like I am fragile, if you think I need a meeting tell me and don't take no for an answer."

"Okay will do, promise me one thing Reid, if you ever get in trouble again you come to one of us, no more of this sneaking around bullshit."

"I promise."

"Let's get out of here before Hotch sends out a search party for us."

"Okay."

When Morgan let himself into the hotel room it was after nine and Garcia was sound asleep. He hit the showers, crawled into bed with her, and felt her snuggle against him and he drifted off to sleep, only to awake two hours later in the throes of a nightmare.

"Derek?" He heard her whisper through the haze of his thoughts.

"It's okay Baby Girl I just forgot where I was for a second," he said with a shiver and tighten his grip on her.

"You're sure," she said staring at him in the dark.

"Yes, I am sure Baby Girl, now go back to sleep."  
"And if I don't want to?"

"Then I would have to spank you and you would have to go sleep on the couch all by yourself."

"Derek, you're no fun. I never thought you would be a fuddy duddy.

"I'll show you fuddy duddy," he said as he gave her a hard whack on the butt.

"Ouch, that hurt. I am gonna tell Hotch."

"Tell him, I know he would agree with me, you my love need to sleep."

"Derek?"

"Yeah Baby?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Goddess," he whispered as he kissed her hair. "Now sleep."

Penelope snuggled up closer, rested her head on his chest, and fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat

Penelope woke up to the sound of the phone ringing for their wake up call. Derek answered it and she knew he was already awake.

"Morning Princess."

"I'll show you a good morning Hot Stuff."

"I look forward to that day very much my little tech kitten, but right now you have to get up."

"I don't want to."

"I know baby me either but Hotch will have my ass if we are late. Come on Baby girl, up you get," he said as he pulled the cover off her. "I am going to start your shower."

"Derek," she moaned.

"You have five seconds to be up and headed towards the bathroom or I will come in here and get you and dump you in the shower." He smiled as she shuffled in the bathroom rubbing her eyes. Even half-asleep she was beautiful to him. He walked over and kissed her on the forehead.

"You're mean Derek Morgan."

"I know Goddess I told you to go to sleep. I am going to get dressed, hurry up." He shut the bathroom door and went to put his suit of armor on she had picked out and smiled as he heard her singing in the shower. She emerged just as he was putting on his tie. He growled low in his throat at the sight of her and she smiled and blushed. "You take my breath away, woman."

"Ditto Handsome," she went over to him and started tying his tie and smoothed her hands over his suit jacket. She put his arms around his waist and put her head against his chest. "I love you Derek Morgan and I am so proud of you, she whispered.

"I love you too Baby Girl, you are truly my solace and I could not have made it through yesterday without you and our friends."

She broke away so that he would not see the tears gathering in her eyes. She grabbed his hand and led him towards the door. They were the first ones downstairs and they sat together facing the elevators. Hotch was the first to arrive and neither of them were surprised.

"Well Good Morning you two."

"Good Morning Boss Man, I hope you are in a better mood than Miss Grumpy Gills was this morning."

"Oh shut up, Derek," she said in mock frustration as she went to hug Hotch and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey you two keep that up and I may have to start getting jealous."

"Would serve you right, handsome for last night, remember?"

"Do I even what to know?"

"Nothing but her refusal to follow orders to get some sleep."

"Morgan, now you know she never follows orders you might as well get use to that," Hotch burst out laughing and so did Derek.

"Hey how did this turn into let's gang up on Penelope."

"Mama, now you know we are just teasing," Derek said as he kissed her.

"Ewww, you two get a room already," Emily said as she joined them.

"Hey, Em," Pen said as he pulled away from Derek to go hug Emily.

The rest of the team joined them shortly after and they all headed to breakfast. Derek kissed Penelope one last time before they got out of the car to join the others. They were all quiet during breakfast. Derek held Penelope's hand under the table and she felt his grip tighten as they got up to leave. She looked and him and smiled. She knew he was moiré scared today than yesterday, even though he was trying not to show it. When they got out of the car at the courthouse, she put her arms around his waist and pulled him close. The team followed close behind them, watching. They followed Derek as far as they could and then took their places in the back of the courtroom and waited. Derek took the stand again and the defense attorney stood up and squared his shoulders before approaching the witness stand and the team held their breath.

"Mister Morgan, I realize you were on the stand a long time yesterday and I will try not to keep you up here any longer than necessary. First question I have Mister Morgan is if Mister Buford did do all those things you described yesterday, why did you wait so long to report it?"

"I was a kid and then I don't know for a long time I thought it all ended with me."

"But Mister Morgan correct me if I am wrong, but you belong to the most elite team of profilers in the country, and you deal with cases like this all the time, but you thought you were his only supposed victim?  
"Yes."

As Morgan continued to answer the questions he was asked, the team watched him closely, looking for any sign he may crack under the intensity of the questioning. They saw no cracks in his armor today and as the last question was asked and the judge dismissed him and told him he could go, they all smiled. For Penelope the rest of the courtroom disappeared and there stood her noir hero in his blood-caked armor declaring victory over the man who caused him countless sleepless nights and tears.


	32. Dinner with the Family

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM**

The team filed out behind Morgan as he left the courtroom. When they were outside the team gathered around him and Hotch spoke up. "Morgan you want to stay for the verdict? I can't imagine it won't take more than a few days."

"No Hotch, I am done with Carl Buford once and for all. I want to say goodbye to James and make sure he is okay and then I want to go home and enjoy the rest of our vacation."

"Okay, let's get your SUV back to the field office and then we will stop by the Barfield place and go pack and have dinner before driving home. Oh and Morgan call your mother and invite her and your sisters out to dinner with us or I will."

"Hotch," he whined

"This is not up discussion, Morgan. You will call her and tell her you are here. I understand now more than ever why you did not want them here for your testimony, but you will tell her you are here and ask her to have dinner with us, besides don't you think it is time she got to meet Garcia?"

"Okay, you got it, anything else Boss Man."

"Just remember what I said last night."

"Yes Sir."

The team walked out together and headed for the SUVs. Rossi, Reid, and Hotch followed Morgan to the field office, while the girls took the other SUV to the hotel so they could start packing and fix their makeup before dinner, and so the men could have some time alone.

The four Men pulled up in front of the Barfield residence and Derek got out. "You guys coming or what?"

"We thought you may want to do this by yourself."

"Come on Hotch who are you kidding you guys have not let me do anything alone this entire trip, right down to inviting my mom and sisters to dinner, so Boss Man out you get, besides I know the only way you got Pen to go back to the hotel and leave me was to tell her you wouldn't leave me alone."

Hotch started laughing as he exited the truck, Reid and Rossi followed. Derek knocked on the door James' mother answered.

"Agent Morgan, I didn't think we would see you today."

"Ms. Barfield I am going to have dinner with my family and then head home, but I would like to see James before I go. May we come in?"

"Of course, come in gentlemen."

"Ms. Barfield this is my boss Agent Aaron Hotchner and my colleagues Agent David Rossi, and Doctor Spencer Reid."

"Welcome, James can you come in here please, you have a visitor."

"Yeah, Ma," James said as he exited his bedroom. He saw Derek and his friends standing there. "Hey Derek."

"Hey there youngster. How are you?"

"I am good, doing better in school and still practicing like you said."

"Good. I just wanted to stop by and see you before I left town and see if you needed to talk about anything."

"No I will just be glad when this is all."

"Me too, listen if you ever need to talk you know how to find me right?"

"I know Derek, thank you," James said as he went up to Derek and hugged him. Hotch watched at Derek as he fought to hold back the guilty tears that threatened to fall. James let go and Derek managed to whisper a goodbye before they left. The guys were quiet as they made their way back to the hotel. Derek tiredly put his key card in the door and found the room empty. He saw that his jeans, boxers and t-shirt had been laid out on the bed and a note was on top of them.

_Derek,_

_I figured you could use some time to yourself my love, so I am down in the girls' room getting ready. I laid your clothes out for you and packed your bag. Leave your suit out on the bed and I will pack it for you before we leave. Don't forget to call your mom. I will be back soon. I love you._

_Always_

_Your Baby Girl_

Derek smiled and placed the note in his suit pocket with the other note from her and began to undress. He went in the bathroom, turned the shower on, got in, and let the tears he had been fighting all day fall down his cheeks.

Pen made her way back to the room she was sharing with Derek, she had forgotten her make up and there was no way she was going to meet THE Mrs. Morgan without make up, no way at all. She opened the door and saw Derek's suit laying there on the bed. She saw the bathroom door was slightly ajar. "Hey Hot Stuff, can I come in and get my make up I left."

"Yeah, baby or you can wait a minute I am almost done here."

"Sure you don't need me to wash your back," she teased.

"Baby Girl, if you came in this shower with me right now we would never make it to dinner."

"Promises, promises Derek." While she was waiting, she busied herself packing the rest of his stuff. She felt him come up behind her, put his arms around her, and kiss her on the back of her neck. "Mmmmm, Derek, we are suppose to be getting ready for dinner and you still have to call your mom." Penelope was trying hard to focus on the fact that she still had no make up on but with Derek's lips moving up the column of her neck to her jawbone it was getting hard to focus period.

"But Mama," he said as he spun her around. "I thought this was what you wanted," he purred against her lips before capturing them with his and making all rational thought on her part impossible.

"Oh my," was all she could say when they broke apart several minutes later.

"I wonder, do you blush like that all over or it just your cheeks."

"Derek," she said as she swatted him on the arm. Call your mother before Hotch does," she yelled as she escaped to the bathroom and shut the door, locking it behind her. She could here him laughing through the door.

"Hey Ma."

"Hey Baby. How are you?"  
" I'm good Mama. Listen the team and I have been in Chicago a few days and Hotch asked me to ask you, Sarah, and Des if you would like to have dinner with us before we leave."

"What! How long have you been here?"  
" Since Sunday, and I know I should have called before now Ma but I was here to testify in Buford's trial and I didn't want you worrying over me."

"I see, your team can be with you but we can't."

"Ma it wasn't like that, I didn't expect them to be here either. I had asked them not to come, but I got overruled."

"Derek, honey, I'm sorry, I would have just liked to be there for you."

"I know mama, but I didn't want you to hear all the dirty details. You did not need to hear them. What I would like though is for you, Sarah, and Des to meet the team, the whole team, especially my Baby Girl."

"Derek is there something I should know?"

"Am I that transparent, Ma?"

"Only to your mama, and I can tell when you said your Baby Girl you were grinning from ear to ear."

"Well Pen is very special to me mama. I love her very much and she has been dying to meet THE Morgan Women for a while now."

"This is serious huh?"

"Yes, Ma this is very serious."

"Okay, where and when?"

"Six o'clock at Troy's. Hotch wants to be back on the road by eight if we can."

"Okay, baby see you then. I love you."

"I love you too, Ma."

Derek noticed that Pen still had not come out of the bathroom, so he knocked.

"Goddess, you okay."

"Go away Derek."

"What's wrong Penelope?"

"I can't go."

"Why not?"

"Because your mom and sisters will hate me."

"They will not, they will love you as much as we do. Open the door baby."

She opened the door and he came into the bathroom, put his arm around her waist, and pulled her close.

"Now what is this about my family not liking you my love."

"Well, just look at me."

"I am and you know what I see. I see my Baby Girl. The woman who I love, the woman who holds on tight when I need her to, the woman who has let me cry in her arms more times than I can count, the woman who looks at me with all my faults and still sees me as her hero. I love you Penelope Garcia and my mother and sisters will love you, so stop fretting and let's go finish packing."

Two hours later Derek was sitting at the restaurant with his mom on one side and his Goddess on the other, the rest of his family was spread out around the table eating and laughing, and he smiled. He felt his mother squeeze his hand and he leaned over so that he could hear her over the noise.

"Derek, she is beautiful inside and out, and you are a lucky man to have such great friends."

"I know mama, but I have discovered they are more than that these last two weeks. They are family too."

"Then you my son are truly lucky."

"I know mama I know," he whispered as he leaned over and gave Pen a kiss. He sat back and watched and thought dinner with the family was more fun than it had been for a long time.


	33. Coming Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM**

"Hotch give me the keys."

"I can drive Morgan."

"I know you can, but when was the last time you had a pain pill." Hotch stared at him. "Just as I thought, three days right?"

"Yeah."

"Come on Boss Man, Pen can drive my truck and I will drive you home.

"Thanks Morgan."

"No thanks are necessary; it is the least I can do. Hotch I want you to know I now understand why you didn't give me a recommendation to leave and I am glad."

"Good, because I think that woman in your truck behind us would be highly upset if you weren't," Hotch smiled.

They pulled into Hotch's parking space and Derek grabbed Hotch's bag from the back seat. They made the same walk they had made almost two weeks earlier, but this time they were not alone. Penelope held both their hands and she was not about to let go.

"Okay, Hotch where are your pills?"

"I can get them myself."

"I know you can Boss Man, but I want to make sure you are of before we leave."

Hotch looked to Derek for help.

"Baby Girl, you know Hotch is a grown man, besides he is our boss."

"I know but Derek he almost got blown up."

"He is fine, see, and he will take the pill won't you Hotch?"

"Yeah, just as soon as I take a shower, Penelope I promise. Now you two go and enjoy your vacation.

"Okay, but I will be calling tomorrow to check on you," Pen said as she kissed him on the cheek and followed Derek out the door.

Hotch smiled as Derek shut the door behind them.

"You tired Baby Girl," Derek asked as they pulled up outside her apartment.

"Yeah handsome. I will just be glad to get in our pjs and get into bed tonight."

"Me too Baby Girl."

Derek led her in the house as Clooney almost tackled them both.

"Hey Boy. I missed you too, but I bet you wanna see your daddy more huh?

"Hey there Clooney Boy, you need to go out?"

"Oh I see how its gonna be now. Clooney before me is that it," she smiled.

"Only for five minutes sweetness. How bout you get ready for bed and I will be right back." When Derek got back, he found his Baby Girl asleep. He got undressed quickly, slid in bed beside her, and felt her rest her head against his chest, his last thought before he went to sleep was how good it felt coming home.


	34. Breakfast in Bed

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM**

**A/N: I am glad you are all enjoying Pen and Derek's journey so far any guesses on what Pen is holding back from the man she loves. Any correct guess shall be rewarded******

Penelope woke up the next morning to find Derek's side of the bed empty.

"Derek?"

"I'm coming in a few Baby Girl, just stay right where you are."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

Morgan walked into the bedroom several minutes later with the breakfast tray in his hands.

"Now this is how I wanted to wake you up when Strauss changed my plans," he said as he sat the tray across her lap and captured her lips for a quick kiss. "Enjoy it Baby Girl. I have stuff to do in the other room. Call me when you are done and I will draw the Goddess a bath."

"Derek Morgan you get back here."

"Yes, my love?"

"What are you planning? It is barely 7AM and you are showered and dressed."

"It's a surprise, sweetness."

"Derek, you know how I hate surprises."

"Penelope Garcia, do you trust me?"

"With my life Handsome."

"Okay then, everything will be okay. I will see you soon."

Penelope tried to enjoy the breakfast, but she was concerned. What was Derek planning? Why was she fretting in the first place? She finally gave up and finished her breakfast.

Handsome? I'm done."

"Coming Goddess Did you enjoy it," he said a little breathless.

"Yes, I did Handsome, thank you. Now can I get up?"

"In a few, I want to run you a bath."

"Derek, this is ridiculous. I can run my own bath if I want one, which I don't."

Derek sat the breakfast tray on the bedside table and sat down on the bed next to her. "Honey look at me. What is wrong?"

She lifted her eyes and looked at him. "Derek I am use to taking care of myself. I don't need you to do all of this for me."

"Penelope, I am not doing this for you because you need me to, although if you needed me to do it I would do it without hesitation. I am doing these things because I love you. I expect nothing in return. I thought we talked about this after Battle. You don't always have to do everything yourself. You take care of all of us and ask for not one thing in return. You are the one, who makes sure Hotch and JJ get to see their kids even when we are on the other side of the country. You are the one who makes sure Reid and Rossi get to talk to their mothers everyday. You make sure Emily knows she is never alone, even though she feels like she is."

"Derek," she tried to interrupt.

"No Pen I am not done. And to me well you give everything. When I am hurt you are the one person that worries, when I am sad you make me smile, when I need a hug, you know it without me saying anything, when I can't sleep because a case is bad, you are the one there on the other end of the phone, till I fall asleep, no matter how late it is, and when I need to cry, you are the one person in this world who offers her shoulder to me. I want you to let me do these things for you for one day." He finished and saw the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh Handsome, I am sorry I am so bad at this. I don't mean to be. I am just not use to this. I have been alone a long time and I have a tendency to hold people at arms length and you are the only one I have let in for a long time.'

'I know baby, but there is still a wall there you just won't let me pass," he said as he pulled her close."

"I am trying Derek."

"I know you are baby and I am not complaining, because up until two days ago I had my own walls that were in our way. I am not going to rush you either. You will tell me in your own time." He said as he captured he lips for a long lingering kiss. "Now go get your shower we leave in twenty minutes," with that, he left the room taking the dirty dishes as he went.


	35. Spoil Penelope

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM**

**A/N: I am still waiting on a few more guessing for the last chapter and while you are at it you can guess what Derek whispered in Pen's Ear**

Derek busied himself in the kitchen while Pen was in the shower. He put the dishes in the dishwasher, washed out the pots and pans, and put the breakfast tray away. He packed up the lunch he had made while his Goddess ate her breakfast. He went and made the bed and then went and sat on the sofa and waited.

"Mama, are you almost done in there. I said 20 minutes and you are working on 45. You take any longer and we are going to be late."

"Derek, this is why I hate surprises, I don't know what to wear, what level of make up is appropriate, what shoes to wear, and don't even get me start on my hair."

"Baby why are you doing this to yourself," Morgan said as he walked into the bedroom. He just managed to hide his shock as she whipped around to look at him. There were clothes everywhere, blouses and skirts littered the floor and the bed. He smiled at her standing there in her bathrobe, frowning, her hair was sticking up, she had no make up on at all, and she was beautiful. "Sit," he said as he pointed to the chair and started picking up her disaster.

"But you said I had to get to get ready or we would be late."

"Sit down woman or we will never make it anywhere." He put all the stuff on the bed as she sat. "Now my love, why is your entire closet on the bed?"

"I don't know nothing seems right, maybe that's because I don't know where we are going."

"We are just going to lunch sweetness, its not like we haven't done that a hundred times before so why are you so twisted today. It's like I tell you I love you and you have lost all sense of who you are, which is silly because you are who I fell in love with and I don't want you to change." He picked up a white skirt with pink daisies on it and a pink blouse of the same shade and a pair of pink pumps, handing them to her he turns around and left the room. Ten minutes later, she emerged dressed and with a smile on her face. He just hoped she liked what he had planned for the day.

Derek drove for what seemed like forever. Pen wanted to ask where they were going but she knew he wouldn't answer until they got there, so she stayed silent and held his hand as he drove. They finally came to a stop in front of what looked like an old farmhouse.

"Derek, what is this?"

"It's my secret hide out Baby Girl."

"This place is yours," she asked as he helped her up the steps.

"Yep, I bought it a few years ago. If I have more than a few days off and I am not going to visit mom and the girls, I come here." He opened the door and ushered her and Clooney inside. "Clooney loves it here, I do too really. It is so different than where I grew up."

"I can see that and here I thought you were a city boy, she said letting go of his hand to look around. The living room had caramel colored leather furniture with an oak coffee table and in the middle of that table was a vase of pink daisies. The opposite wall had the biggest TV she had ever seen and a massive collection of movies. She smiled as she moved towards the kitchen-dining room. She took in the oak cabinets and the big black granite island that matched the countertops. She saw the table was set of two and there was another vase of pink daisies sitting in the middle, she smiled again, turning back around her eyes met his and he smiled.

"Surprise Baby Girl."

"Derek when did you do all of this?"

"Well, I had a little help. The lady that comes in and cleans when I am not here, came this morning and got the place ready for us today."

"And the pink daisies," she whispered in is ear as she placed her arms around his neck

"Well, those were my idea," he said as he captured her lips with his. After standing there for several minutes engrossed in each other, they pulled apart. "Sorry Sweetness, I really need to go get the food and put it on now or we will be eating it for dinner instead of lunch and we really need to hit the grocery store before dark."

"We are staying here?"

"Yeah, if that is okay with you."

"But Derek, I don't have any clothes."

"Now, do you think I would have went to all this trouble and not thought about your every need Goddess?"

She just smiled at him.

"Okay, so I might have forgotten your clothes on purpose, but I didn't. It is all in the truck. I'll be right back; you just have a seat on the sofa over there and enjoy yourself."

"Come on Derek let me help."

"Nope, I am your very willing slave today my love. Put your feet up I will be right back," and with one more quick kiss he was out of the door. Pen took that moment to call and check on Hotch like the one she promised and to see if his surprise had arrived yet.

"Hotch."

"Penelope Garcia you are in so much trouble."

"What? I take it your surprise arrived. Yes, he has. How did you do it? When did you do it?"

"I called Haley on our last stop on the way home and told her you needed a visit from Jack and that if she didn't let you see him and stop giving you so much trouble about visitation I would make sure that her little indiscretion would show up on the judge's desk at your next hearing."

"Pen, you didn't."

"Yes, I did and I would do it all over again too. Jack needs his dad and his dad needs him."

"Penelope Garcia you are amazing."

"So I have been hearing lately."

"But you don't believe it do you?"

"Not really Boss Man but it is nice to hear."

"Where is our very special agent Morgan right now? I figured you wouldn't be allowed to be on the phone today."

"He is outside getting stuff from the truck and I am not allowed to help so I am stuck here on the sofa with nothing else to do."

"I heard that," Morgan yelled as he made his way back in the house with the cooler, their suitcases and her laptop bag, which he sat next to her. He took the suitcases into the bedroom and the cooler in the kitchen. "You are not supposed to be on the phone woman. Are you insane?"

"No, I am talking to the Boss Man and telling him how you are not letting me do anything," she stuck her tongue out at him as she hit the speaker button on her phone.

"Children behave."

"I am Hotch, but she ain't making it very easy."

"Somehow I am not surprise. Get use to it Derek. I have to go anyway I have a little boy here that wants his lunch. Thank you again Pen."

"You're Welcome and if Haley gives you anymore problems. You let me know okay. Give Jack a big hug and kiss from his Aunt P okay."

"You take care of her Derek."

"Forever, Boss Man."

When the call end Derek took the phone out of her hand and slid it into his pocket. He sat down next to her on the sofa, gathering her close before speaking. "What do you want to do while lunch is heating up?"

"Well, what are my choices?

"We can sit here and talk, or we can watch a movie, or we could go sit out back on the porch."

"I think I like it here."

"Me too," he said as he started kissing the back of her neck.

"Derek?"

"Mmmhmm," he murmured as his lips traveled down the side of her neck.

"The flowers did they inspire your choice of my outfit or did you know I had this in my closet so you picked the flowers, because you knew I liked them.

"Well, mama you see it was like this, I have seen you in this outfit before, you wore it to work one day and I loved you in it and whenever I see pink daisies I think of you in this outfit and I wonder…"

"You wonder what?"

He gets close to her ear, whispers, and Pen blushes.

"Derek Morgan, I can not believe you just said that. Well you will have to wait to find out."


	36. Decisions, Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM**

**A/N: I know this chapter is short but my smut writing is currently at a stand still ao I am giving you an extra chapter in between, sorry don't kill me and keep the reviews and guessing coming like I said the ones who guess currently get a prize**

"What Baby Girl, you didn't think I thought about those things? You should know me better than that."

"I do Derek; I just never thought you would think things like that about me."

I still do not get that Princess, but come on lunch is about ready," he said taking her hand and leading her into the kitchen. He pulled out the chair for her and pushed it in when she sat down and went to work getting their plates fixed. He sat down and looked up at her. She was smiling. "What Princess, did I forget something?"

"No, I was just thinking just how special you really are my love and how I can't believe you would go to all this trouble just for me."

"Well, the way I see it, you spend countless hours doing things for not just me and the team, but for complete strangers, that you deserved a few days of spoiling and I want to be the one doing it."

They ate in silence for several minutes afterward he cleaned up the table and put the food away and Pen just sat there watching and waiting.

"Okay, Baby Girl, what has got you so quiet over there," he said as he turned around and faced her. "You are usually babbling a mile a minute."

"I was thinking how much I missed just you and me being together, talking, enjoying a meal together, just the two of us. How I almost lost my best friend over a guy."

"Pen, that is not true."

Oh really Hot Stuff? Do you realize the last two weeks is the most time we spent together since I started dating Kevin? You had stopped flirting with me all together and you stop asking me to lunch."

"I did that out of respect for your relationship Pen. The few times I flirted with you in front of Kevin, he looked upset so I tried to back off a bit."

"Did you ask me what I wanted?"

"No, I didn't. I am sorry. I should have."

"I am sorry I let you. I have mss you so much Derek," she said as she walked over and placed her arms round him. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Baby Girl, I missed you too," he took her hand in his and led her to the couch. He pulled her down on his lap as he sat. She smiled down at him.

So, Derek?" He saw the glint in her eye as she looked down at him and knew it was getting to the point where she was going to stop taking no for an answer, but he also knew they needed food.

"Yes, Baby Girl," he smiled knowing what was coming next.

"Just how much did you miss me," Pen asked before she started nibbling on his ear.

"Enough to know if you don't stop we will never make it to the store and that means no dinner."

"But I don't wanna," murmured as she tugged at the hem of his t-shirt. He stilled her hands and pushed her away slightly.

"Penelope, I need you to stop, really, honey or this is going to be an uncomfortable and embarrassing trip to the store."

"Do we really have to go?" He could see her bottom lip sticking out and he knew she was pouting.

"Miss Garcia….Can you live without coffee in the morning, if so I will gladly stay here and continue, if not get your sweet little ass off my lap and head for the truck."


	37. Dance with Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM**

**A/N: I hope the wait was worth it**

"Derek Morgan I can not believe you brought me up here with no coffee in the house, what kind of profiler are you anyway?"

He stood behind her as they walked through the store. He leaned in and whispered "The kind of profiler who is gonna spank you if you don't keep your voice down people are starting to stare."

"Well, you should have brought coffee with us then shouldn't you?"

"Goddess where exactly would you have like me to put it? Between you, me, Clooney, lunch, the suitcases, and YOUR LAPTOP the truck was full."

"Well, had YOU told me where we were going I would have held the coffee, besides if you spend so much time here why don't you have any coffee?"

"Leave it alone Pen and let's just get out of here huh?" She could tell she pushed him too far and stayed quiet for the rest of the time in the store. Derek paid for everything and carried the bags to the truck. Pen followed close behind still not speaking. Derek put the bags in the back seat and helped her into the truck.

"Derek, I'm sorry."

"For What Pen, that in there, that was not a big deal, so don't make it into one."

"But Derek…"

Derek pulled up in front of the house, shut off the truck, and turned to look at her. "Sweetness, do you really think I would get mad at your rather dramatic reaction of having no coffee, you forget I spent my whole life with two older sisters, or that our whole friendship has been filled with drama. I love it. I love you, but at that particular moment all I wanted to do was kiss you and the last time I did it like that in front of all those people at the bar, you were embarrassed, so I decided it was better not to push it. Come on Goddess let's go inside, I need to start dinner."

"Dinner, Derek we just ate," she said as she got out of the truck and headed for the house.

"I know Sweetness, but you are in for a treat, I am making something special just for you and it takes a while. Give me about 15 minutes and I will be yours for the rest of the day except for the occasional need get up and stir. You and Clooney can go sit on the back porch if you want."

"Okay, but don't take too long Handsome," she said kissing him on the cheek before going to sit on the back porch. She put her feet up on the coffee table in front of her and drifted off to sleep. She woke up several minutes later to find Derek sitting on the coffee table watching her. "Derek, how long was I out."

"I been sitting here for 10 minutes or so and you were asleep when I got here."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"Because you haven't had much sleep lately and I like to watch you sleep."

"I am starting to get that idea."

"Really, Do you have a problem with it?"  
"No, my Angelfish."

"Well, how do you feel about coming inside and watching a movie with me?"

"Sounds good." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up and then picked her up and carried her inside and sat on the sofa taking her with him. 'You know Handsome I could have walked in here," she said smiling down at him.

"Are you complaining?"

"No"

"Good because I like having you right here,"he said kissing her. Several minutes later they broke apart. "So I thought we would watch a movie or two and have dinner and see where that leads us."

"I know where it will lead us if you keep kissing me like that."

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm, I like that idea."

"Well, why don't we skip the movies?"

"Because I have plans for later and I will not let you ruin them by distracting me my love."

"Oh, what kind of plans?"

"That is for me to know and for you to experience, Goddess."

She smiled at him and grabbed the remote. "So what are we watching Hot Stuff?"

"I thought we would watch _Blade_, he said with a twinkle in his eye."

"Oh, no way Derek, we have watched that movie a hundred times already." She finished her tirade and he burst out laughing. "Oooo, Derek Morgan you will pay for that later."

"Promises, promises, Baby Girl," he said as he kissed her again. "How about _The Princess Bride,_ then Princess?"

"That's much better, Hot Stuff." She settled down next to him as he started the movie. He put his arm around her and pulled her close as the beginning credits started to roll. Another movie and several long kisses later Morgan left her on the sofa as he finish dinner. He set the table and put the food on the table and light the candles.

"Baby Girl, dinner is ready." She came into the kitchen and saw the candles and all the food. He saw the tears springing to her eyes and walked over and gave her a kiss on the head as he put his arm around her and led her to the table. "Don't cry Baby Girl. I didn't do this to make you cry. I want you to feel as loved and cherished as you deserve and this is just one of the ways I can show you that." He held out her chair for her and push her up to the table. He watched as she ate the food he had lovingly prepared. He could see the swirls of emotions in her eyes and he knew he had made the right decision bringing her here for what was left of their time off.

They ate in silence which was definitely unusual for them, but they were saying everything that needed to be said in the little touches across the table and the smiles. Derek cleaned up after dinner. Penelope sat there in her chair at the table and watch Derek move through the kitchen with the grace of a cat. She was lost in her own world, so much so she didn't see him turn around and look at her.

"Earth to Penelope? Whatcha thinking about over there?"

"I am just enjoying the view, Handsome."

"Oh, really Miss Garcia, and what view is that," he said as he went over to her and took her hand helping her out of the chair. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they stood there in the middle of the living room floor. She looked him straight in the eye.

"You, your the best view I could ever have, Derek Morgan." She could swear she saw him blush.

"On that note Baby Girl, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Hot Stuff."

"Dance with me?"

"Derek.."

"Before you say no, its just you and me here, and I really want to dance with you. I have for a very long time, but I knew you wouldn't in public, so I never asked until now." Pen just shook her head and Derek reached over and turn on the CD player as he took her in his arms and the music began to play, Pen laid her head on his shoulder and listened to the song as they swayed together

_The bar was empty_

_I was sweeping up the floor_

_That's when she walked in _

_I said,"I'm sorry but we're closed."_

_And she said, "I know, but I am afraid I left my purse."_

_I said, "I put one behind the bar, I bet it's probably yours."_

_And the next thing I knew_

_There we were lost in conversation_

_And before I handed her her purse_

_I said,"You'll only get this back on one condition"_

_And we danced_

_Out there on that empty hardwood floor_

_The chairs up and the lights turned way down low_

_The music, played, and we held each other close_

_And we danced_

Pen knew they had really danced with each other from the moment they met until now and she knew standing right here in this living room that original dance was coming to an end. She was sad and excited at the same time as she felt him pull her closer and place her hand on his heart.

_And from that moment_

_There was never any doubt_

_I'd found the one_

_That I'd always dreamed about_

_Then one evenin'_

_When she stopped by after work_

_I pulled a diamond ring out of the pocket of my shirt_

_And her eyes filled with tears_

_And she said, "This is the last thing I expected."_

_And then she took me by the hand_

_And said, "I'll marry you on one condition."_

_And we danced_

_Out there on that empty hardwood floor_

_The chairs up and the lights turned way down low_

_The music played, and we held each other close_

_And we danced_

_Like no one had ever danced before_

_I can't explain what happened on that floor_

_But the music played _

_We held each other close_

_And we danced_

_Yeah, we danced_

Derek gathered her close, because he knew when the soon as the song was over everything was going to change for them, not that he wasn't ready, because he was. They had been dancing a long time and he was tired, tired of fighting his feelings where Pen was concerned and saying no when what he really wanted to do was to say yes. He loved Penelope Garcia with everything he was and he was ready to show her just how much. As the song ended he stepped away a little not completely letting her go. She lifted her head off his shoulder and he captured her lips with his.

**A/N: We Danced does not belong to me it belongs to Brad Paisley and Chris Dubious**


	38. History in the Making

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM**

**A/N: I hope you smut lovers enjoy this chapter. Now I could end it here but that is up to you I guess, because I love this story so much I don't wanna stop, so if you are tired of reading about this story line let me know. I promised if anyone guessed right I would give them a prize, so be on the look out for the answer in this chapter.**

Derek lifted his head and looked into her eyes. "You ready to go to bed, Sunshine?"

"I thought you wanted to dance, Hot Stuff," she said with a grin that got wider as she saw his face fall a little.

"I do wanna dance with you, Baby Girl, but I am afraid if we don't head towards the bedroom now it will be a very long time before we make it there tonight."

"You mean it Derek?"

"Yeah, baby I mean it." She threw her arms around his neck, before grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the bedroom. "Hey, slow down angel we have all the time in the world you know."

"I know but I have been waiting a long time for this."

"Well, I hate ask this but can you wait a few more minutes. I really should take Clooney out and make sure he is content for the night or he could interrupt us and I want no interruptions."

"See I knew it always Clooney before me," she said with a laugh.

"Five minutes I swear or he is on his own."

"It's okay baby, like you said we have all the time in the world." he kissed her with longing before heading back to the living room to let Clooney out the back door. She could hear him moving around in the front of the house, trying very hard to remain patient. She heard him walking down the hall and held her breath as he re-entered the bedroom. Derek held out his hand to her and she grabbed it and let him pull her to him.

"I think I promised my lady another dance."

"That you did Handsome," she got out before he captured her lips with his. He felt her hands slide under his shirt and move up his back as his tongue continued to dance with hers. She felt him shiver as she ran her hands up and down his back. "Cold , Hot stuff," she whispered when he finally let her up for air.

"Do I feel cold to you, Goddess, he said as he pulled her so close that her breasts were crushed against his chest, at some point both of his hands had moved from her back to her butt and he pushed her in close, he plundered her mouth, stopping only long enough to whisper, "Miss Garcia, I think you are wearing too many clothes," before starting to unbutton her shirt. He peeled it off her shoulders and got a peek at what he knew all along, as he pulled the zip of her skirt he prayed he was right again. He was, he watched as her skirt fell to the floor. Her bra and panties were covered with little pink daisies. He smiled at her. "I was right, I knew it." He watched as Pen blushed.

"My question to you Mister Morgan is how you knew. I know you haven't been in my underwear drawer until this morning and this set was not in there, so how," she said as she trailed kisses along his jaw.

"What can I say, I know my Baby Girl," he said as he kissed and nibbled on her neck. He rubbed his fingers over her nipples before reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. He felt her push against his chest. "Baby Girl what's wrong?"

"Derek, I need you to slow down a minute." He looked in her eyes and saw the fear and apprehension she was feeling in that moment.

"Baby, I thought you said you were ready for this, if your not we can stop."

"No, Handsome, I am ready, I just need to slow down a bit."

"Look at me Penelope, are you sure?"

"I am sure Derek, more sure than I have ever been of anything in my life," she said looking into his eyes."

"Then what is wrong?"

She turned away from him and mumbled, "I don't know."

"No Pen don't you dare do that to me, don't you dare turn away from me, not here, not now. Are you scared is that it?" He asked as he turned her back around to face him. He watches as she shakes her head. "What are you scared of Sunshine?"

"I don't really know Derek."

"Yes, you do, now talk to me, baby. Is it what we talked last week?" She shook her head again and the tears in her eyes did not go unnoticed by Derek either. He closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her. "I told you last week and I will say it again my love. You are beautiful to me Penelope Garcia, so beautiful inside and out, and I could kill anyone who made you feel otherwise. Do you trust me Baby Girl?"

"With my life Handsome."

"Okay, I will be right back. Stay right there, don't move."

"Derek?"

"Don't move, Pen." Derek left the room for a few minutes when he came back he smiled at her. "Penelope Garcia may I have this dance?"

"Handsome, I am not exactly dressed for dancing."

"I disagree my love I think you are perfect just like you are, so will you," he asked as he held out his hand. She put her hand in his and he pulled her close. He turned her around to face the ¾ length mirror that was hanging on the wall.

"Derek, what are you doing? I thought you wanted to dance?"

"Shh, Baby Girl, trust me." Penelope heard the music fill the room as he unclasped her bra.

_Don't move baby don't move_

_Aw, look at you, I just wanna take you in_

_The moonlight dancin' off your skin_

_Our time let's take our time_

_I just wanna look in your eyes _

_And catch my breath_

_Cause I got a feelin'_

Pen felt Derek's hands skim her hips and hook the sides of her panties and she closed her eyes.

"Oh, no you don't Baby Girl, you keep those eyes open. I want you to see what I see when I look at you, clothes or no clothes. She felt his lips skim her back as he pulled her panties down. She sees his eyes and sees his breath catch as he sees her standing before him completely naked. She watches as he removes his shirt and his pants until he stood behind her just as naked as she was.

"Baby Girl, you are beautiful to me and I would like nothing better right now than to take you to bed and make love to you, right here right now if you will let me." She turned in his arms.

"Derek Morgan, I couldn't say no to you even if I wanted to, never could from the moment you called me Gomez and I turned around and looked into those beautiful eyes of yours for the first time, so yes my love I want you to love me," with that she pressed he lips against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss his tongue playing with hers and she was lost, so much so she didn't even feel him picking her up and laying her across the bed.

_This could be one of those memories_

_We wanna hold on to, cling to_

_The one we can't forget_

_Baby, this could be our last first kiss_

_The dawn of forever_

_What if this was that moment_

_That chance worth takin'_

_History in the makin'_

Derek was lost in his own world, the world of Penelope. His hands skimmed over her body exploring every inch of her skin, his lips followed the trail his hands made. He didn't want to leave an inch of her unloved. He captured her nipple in his mouth and he heard her gasp and felt her body arch up to meet his and he smiled and turned his attention to her other breast only to get the same response. After several minutes he felt her stroke his head and he looked up.

"Now, Derek, Please, "she begged. She felt him shake his head no as his mouth continued it's assault on her body making it's way to her stomach. She felt the light touch of his finger tips on her thighs and he felt her stomach clench against his lips.

_Inside, baby, inside _

_Can you feel the butterflies_

_Floatin' all around_

_'Cause I can sure feel 'em now_

_Tonight, maybe tonight_

_Is the start of a beautiful ride_

_That'll never end_

_And baby I got a feelin'_

Pen felt his tongue trace her scar time and time again. She knew his hands had already committed it to memory months ago, because he was the one that helped her change her bandages when she couldn't do it herself, even after it was healed and they would just be sitting there on the couch watching a movie, he had this overwhelming need to touch it and for a long time she didn't understand, but now feeling his tongue trace it again she finally understood, Derek still blamed himself for the physical and emotional scars she bore from that night, that was why even when he wanted a relationship with her he stepped aside for Kevin, because he thought he was not worthy of her. And that was the last coherent thought Pen could form for a long time as she felt his fingers slip between her thighs.

Derek could feel the tension building inside her and he knew it wouldn't be long before he pushed her completely over the edge and he relished the thought of her climaxing with his name on her lips. He lifted his head up and watched as she arched her back again and called out his name and he smiled.

_This could be one of those memories_

_We want to hold on to, cling to_

_The one we can't forget _

_Baby, this could be our last first kiss_

_The dawn of forever_

_What if was that moment_

_That Chance worth takin'_

_History in the makin'_

Derek kissed his way back up to Pen's face. He started with her eyelids and worked his way back to her lips. He was trying to hold out as long as he could but she was not making it easy for him, she had her arms around his neck and was pulling him down so his chest was rubbing against her breasts and he could feel her leg rub up against his. She was running her nails up and down his back and basically driving him insane with each passing second. He saw her smile and knew she knew exactly what she was doing to him.

Pen saw him smile that Derek smile and she knew it wouldn't be long now, but however long it was, it would be too long for her, she was ready for her chocolate god to be inside her. He had spent hours driving her insane and was succeeding in ruining her for every other man, because she knew this was a once in a lifetime moment and as Derek entered her she fell off the edge into a happy abyss were she stayed until long after she heard his own release , which ended with her name on his lips.

Derek rolled over on his back and took her with him. She rested her head on his chest and let out a sigh of contentment.

_Right here, right now_

_Holdin' you in my arms_

_This could be one of those memories_

_We wanna hold on, cling to_

_The one we can't forget_

_Baby, this could be our last first kiss_

_The dawn of forever_

_What if that was this moment_

_A chance worth takin'_

_History in the makin'_

_Yeah_

_History in the makin'_

_Oh no_

_This is a chance worth takin'_

Derek ran his hand through her hair and listened to her breathing as it slowed. He knew she would soon be asleep and there was so much he wanted to say to her.

"Baby Girl, I love you."

"I love you too, Handsome. You are an amazing man Derek Morgan," she managed to say before she drifted off to sleep wrapped in her dark knights arms.

**A/N:History in the Making does not belong to me, although I swear they wrote it for Morgan and Garcia. It belongs to Darius Rucker, Frank Rodgers, and Clayton Mills.**


	39. Some Things Are Better Discussed in Bed

**Disclaimer: I do not own CM**

**A/N: Thanks for the Reviews and I have decided to continue this story until they go back to work, but there could also be a sequel so keep your eyes open and those who made guesses as to the question I asked I will PM you and inform you of your prize:)**

Morgan opened his eyes and found Garcia staring at him. "Morning Princess, how long have you been awake? What time is it, anyway?"

"Not long, it's a little after three.

"What are you doing awake at 3 AM?"  
" Bathroom, Handsome and then I couldn't believe you were really laying here next to me naked. I was afraid to go back to sleep, afraid it was all a dream."

"Well Goddess, I am really here and you need your rest. You haven't slept much lately, Baby Girl."

"I know, baby. I will sleep soon.

"Now Baby Girl, don't make me spank you."

"Okay, you are terribly bossy, Mr. Morgan," she said as she snuggled up against him and laid her head on his chest.

Well, someone needs to be with you, you know all you have to do is bat those beautiful brown eyes at everyone else and they would let you get away with murder."  
" Not so the Boss Man tells me what to do all the time."

"He still lets you get away with a lot."

"Mmm hmm," she murmured against his chest.

"That's it go to sleep, baby," he whispered as he kissed her hair. Derek pulled her closer. He stroked her hair until he fell asleep himself.

Derek woke up to the feel of a cold wet nose against his hand. He slowly opened his eyes to see Clooney standing there next to his side of the bed getting ready to let out a bark. He quickly put his finger to his lip and slid quietly out of bed. He had to search for his boxers before letting the dog out in the back yard. He knew they should go for a run, but he didn't want to go too far until Pen woke up, if he knew his Baby Girl as well as he thought he did she would wake up insecure about his feelings for her and he needed to be there to chase them away. He stood there on the porch throwing the ball to Clooney for a few more minutes before heading back inside. He started the coffee and headed back to the bedroom. He caught sight of their clothes strewn all over the bedroom floor and could not help smiling. He started picking them up when he heard the phone in his pocket going off. He picked it up and answered it without thinking.

"Morgan," he whispered as he walked out of the room.

"Derek Morgan, you are making a habit of answering Pen's phone."

"Damn JJ, what do you want? I swear if you say we have a case I am gonna wring your neck."

"Geez, I love you too Derek, I take it I interrupted something important."

"Not really I am trying to let Pen sleep, but I am not ready to leave her just yet."

"I know Derek, and I am sorry. I just brought you guys some breakfast and since you didn't answer the doorbell I thought I would call and see if you guys were at Pen's place."

"JJ, its 6 AM what are you doing out this early."

"It's nothing Derek, sorry I bothered you."

"JJ, wait, what's going on?"

"Nothing Derek, really, just Will and Henry aren't back yet and I am a little lonely is all."

"I thought they were only supposed to be gone a few days last week?"

"I thought so too, until I told Will I needed to go to Chicago with the rest of the team, so he decided to stay longer."

"Oh, JJ, you could have stayed home."

"Derek Morgan, Penelope is not the only one you mean something to around here. Henry loves his Uncle Derek in case you have forgotten and there was no way I was going to be anywhere but right there,"

"I'm sorry Pen and I aren't there, JJ."

"It's okay Derek really."

"Why don't you go see if our little genius is hungry. I would have checked on him before we left town but I was kinda in a hurry."

"Really, I would have never guessed. You are really worried about Reid?"

"Yup, was going to call him today, but why don't you go see him instead and call us back and let us know how he is."

"Okay, and Derek?"

"Yeah JJ?"

"Thank you for listening I know it is hard for you to leave her since Battle, and Pen is right Derek Morgan you are one in a million."

"JJ, if you need us we can come home," he added as he heard the tears in her voice.

"No, Derek I will see you two Monday and I expect details," she said with a laugh before hanging up.

Derek headed back to the bedroom and finished picking up their clothes and putting them in the hamper in the bathroom before getting in the shower. He was just stepping out of the bathroom when he saw Pen starting to stir. He watched as she felt for her glasses on the table beside her side of the bed. He grinned because he knew she wouldn't find them there, because when he too them off her last night he put them on his table because it was closer. He heard her swear softly. "Looking for something Princess," he said with a laugh. He saw her jump and laughed some more.

"Hot Stuff, you scared me. I can't find my glasses. Do you happen to remember where I put them?"

"I put them on my side of the bed last night, sorry." It did not escape Derek's attention that she had not looked him in the eye or the fact that she had a death grip on the sheet as she reached over and felt for her glasses. Derek couldn't stand it anymore as he made his way to the table and grabbed her glasses. She tried to take them from him. "Nope Goddess, you don't get these until you look at me."

"Derek how can I look at you without my glasses."

"You did it last night, Sweetness. Now come on and look me in the eye."

She slowly lifted her head and looked up at him. "Happy now, Can I have my glasses please?"

"No, Miss Garcia I am not happy, because you are being grumpy this morning and I think you need to go back to sleep and wake up again." He placed he glasses back on the table, dropped his towel, and reached for the sheet.

"Derek, what are you doing," she said as he dropped the towel.

"I'm about to take care of this grumpy mood you woke up in," he said as he grabbed the sheet and slid into bed next to her.

"Derek...what are you doing?" He shut her up by kissing her until she moaned his name and melted against him.

"Now Baby Girl what does it feel like I am doing," he whispered has his hands skimmed her breasts. She was speechless as is lips followed his hands.

"Derek, baby, please," she begged. She felt his laugh against her breast.

"Please what Goddess," he murmur against her ribcage, which made her giggle. "Now that is better, let's see if I can put a smile on your face," he said as he worked his way back up to her lips, slipping inside her, because he couldn't hold out any longer.

Afterwards Derek pulled her on top of him so that they were laying looking into one another's eyes. "Now Baby Girl, are you a little less grumpy?"

"Hot Stuff, you sure do know how to show a girl a good morning."

"You not so bad yourself, Princess." He smiled that famous Morgan smile at her and she melted. "I love you, Sunshine and I would have woke you up showing you just how much but between Clooney and JJ, I kinda got sidetracked."

"JJ?"

"Yeah, she called your phone earlier. I am afraid our team trip to Chicago has caused problems between her and Will. She showed up at my apartment with breakfast for us and we weren't there."

"Aw poor JJ."

"If you want to head home today we can."

"No"

"Well you didn't even have to think about that one."

"Look, Hot Stuff, I finally have you naked in bed, and as much as I love JJ, she is not sick or dying and she would kill me if I left here when we only have three days left of bliss."

"Okay, I just wanted you to know if you did want to go, it was okay. So my love what do you want to do today?"

"You," she said giggling.

"Besides that silly girl."

"Hmmm, nothing."

"How about I go get you a cup of coffee and start you a shower and then fix you some breakfast."

"Mmmm, it sounds like heaven my vision but how about a bath instead of a shower?"

"This coming from a woman who doesn't take a bath in the morning?"

"I feel like making an exception today."

"A little sore are we?"

"Just a little."

Derek placed a quick kiss on her lips and slipped out of bed. Pen watched as he walked over to the dresser and pulled out a clean pair of boxers and step into them. He grabbed a shirt and walked toward the door while pulling the shirt over his head. He let Clooney in on his way to the kitchen. He got two cups of coffee and headed back to the bedroom. He found Garcia sitting up on his side of the bed in his robe.

"Hey no fair. I didn't get to enjoy the view."

"Sorry, Hot Stuff, I will let you enjoy the view all you want later okay."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Here's your coffee Sunshine."

"Thank you, Baby. You know I could get use to this and that could be very dangerous."

"How so?"

"I wouldn't want you to think it has to be like this always, Derek. That would not be fair to you."

"And if I want it to be like this always, what then?"

"Let's take it one day at a time for now okay Hot Stuff," she said as she got up and walked across the room busying herself taking out her clothes for the day.

"Penelope Garcia, what am I going to do with you," he said as he came up to stand behind her kissing her on the back of her neck. "I love you and I am not talking about days, weeks, or months. I am talking years, a lot of years. Someone, somewhere made you feel like you weren't good enough and I wasn't kidding when I said I could kill them because you my Goddess are one sexy, brilliant, lovely person. You love without condition, you see the good in the world even though you yourself have been battered and bruised. And I will be damned if I let you hold me at arms length because you think I would hurt you. I would rather cut out my own heart than to let that happen. You understand. I did not come to this decision yesterday Pen, I thought about it long and hard before I took this step. I am not going to push you into something you aren't ready for, but please don't act like you are just another notch on my bedpost because you are not that."

He turned around and lifted her chin so he could see her eyes. He saw the big fat tears streaming down her face and he reached out and brushed them away, before capturing her lips for a long lingering kiss. He untied the belt to his robe and pushed it off her shoulders before laying her back down on the bed. In the hours that followed, Derek showed her just how he felt, because he knew sometimes words were not enough that's why some things were better when you discussed them in bed.


	40. A Lazy Hazy Day

**A Lazy Hazy Day**

Pen awoke several hours later in the safest place she had ever been Derek Morgan's arms. She still couldn't believe they were both naked or that he wanted her as more than just his friend. She couldn't help but snuggle into his chest for a few more minutes. He was really here with her, it wasn't a dream and he was using words like forever and always, not that she believed him completely, but for now he was hers and she wouldn't have done anything differently. If only her brothers could see her now, she thought, but just as quickly dismissed the thought because she wasn't ready to open that Pandora's box just yet, besides knowing Derek as well as she did she knew there were some things in her past he didn't need to know. She stifled a yawn and laid her head on his chest and went back to sleep.

Derek knew she was awake and he knew there was something weighing on her mind. He knew that because even with his eyes closed, he felt her snuggle against his chest as she always did when they cuddled, when things were weighing on her mind she tighten her grip a little tighter and hold on a little longer and usually he would press the issue, but today he let it go, because to be honest he didn't want anything to ruin this perfect day. He wanted to relish the fact that her naked body was pressed up against his and that she wanted to be there. He knew that soon JJ would call and they would have to make a move, but right now he was content just to hold her as she slept. Pen slept for another 15 minutes and when she opened her eyes she caught Derek staring again and stroking her hair. He smiled at her.

"Good Morning Princess."

"Hey there Hot Stuff, nice to see you awake finally."

"If you were awake earlier why didn't you wake me?"

"And spoil the view I had, are you kidding. No way."

"Enjoyed it did you, Baby Girl?"

"Yeah, I did, Hot Stuff," she said as she started to get out of bed only to have him grab for her.

"Hey, where you think you going?" he said as she was trying to wriggle free from his grasp.

"I have to go potty sugar and I am getting hungry, besides I really need that bath you promised."

"Can I at least have a kiss before you leave me in this big bed all by myself."

"A quick kiss then," she said as she turned to face him and he captured her lips before she could change her mind.

"Damn, Baby Girl, are you sure you want to get up?"

"Yes, I have to get up and you promised me a bath. I am gonna go potty, would you get me another cup of coffee as someone kept me from drinking the first one."

"Of course my goddess, any other requests?

"Food and soon, she said as she grabbed his robe off the floor and headed to the bathroom. He laid there and watched her until she shut the bathroom door behind her.

Derek grabbed his boxers off the floor and headed to the kitchen. He poured out the coffee cups and refilled them with hot coffee. He wasn't sure what to do about the food situation, it was now closer to lunch time than breakfast and he wasn't sure which Pen would want, so he decided to just take her coffee and feed her after her bath. He got back to the bedroom and found her sitting there in the middle of the bed in his robe brushing out her hair and it took his breath away.

"You really are beautiful, my love," he said as he handed her coffee.

"Derek, you are the beautiful one."

"I am not nearly as beautiful as you, you ready for me to run your bath?"

"Please," she said smiling at him.

"Bubbles?"

"Yes please"

She watched as he headed toward the bathroom. She couldn't help but smile again thinking of him pouring bubble bath in the tub. He came back into the bedroom.

"Your bath is ready my lady."

"Thank you, my love," She got up off the bed and walked over to where he was standing placing a kiss on his cheek, she disappeared into the bathroom singing as she shut the door. Derek just smiled.

"Mama, while you are taking your bath Clooney and I are going for a run. Then you can decide what you want to eat. Take you time and enjoy."

"Okay," she yelled back at him and smiled as she sink into the tub full of bubbles.

Derek made it back in 20 minutes fully expecting her to be out of the tub and getting dressed. When he and Clooney walked in the house it was quiet. He went toward the bedroom, she wasn't there and bathroom door was still shut, he started to knock, but decided to just open the door instead. There she was in all her Goddess glory standing in front of his bathroom mirror. She turned to look at him and smiled.

"You're back."

"You're beautiful," he said as he walked into the bathroom to stand behind her and he watched her blush as he kissed the back of her neck.

"Handsome, if you don't quit that we will never make it out of this bedroom together today."

"Surprisingly, I'm okay with that," he said smiling at her as he wrapped his arms around her naked frame.

"But Derek," she whined "You promised me some food and didn't you say JJ was calling around lunch time."

"Okay, I give for now, but I expect us to pick this back up later. Give me ten minutes to shower and change and we will eat," he said as he slapped her playfully on the butt before turning toward the shower stall and stripping.

"Oh, Derek Morgan you will pay for that later," she said as her blushed deepened.

"Oh, I am counting on that, Sunshine," he said as he stepped into the shower stall. "Now go, before I drag you in here with me and we miss JJ's call." He laughed as he watched her scurry out of the bathroom. He found her several minutes later in the living room sitting next to Clooney on the sofa watching an old black and white movie. "I thought you were hungry."

"I am but Clooney looked so sad sitting here all alone and we have sorta neglected him since New York, so I decided to sit with him while I waited for you."

"Penelope you amaze me every day, you know that. What do you want to eat for lunch? Chicken or Pasta?"

"Chicken please."

"Okay, I will be right back with the plates unless you wanna eat in the kitchen."

"Nope here is fine or we could go sit on that back porch of yours and let Clooney have some outside time."

"That sounds like a good idea, it looks like it may rain sometime after lunch so we may have to stay inside later, not that I would complain mind you…"

About an hour later Derek was watching as Penelope was playing with Clooney in the back yard and wondering why he had waited so long as his phone began to ring.

"Hey JJ, what's up?"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Because everyone but you and Hotch would leave us in peace for the next three days," he said with a laugh.

"Well you told me to call you back."

"That I did, so how is the baby genius today," he asked as Pen joined him on the porch, sitting in his lap and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Reid would die if he heard you call him that you know?"

"Yes, I know, so how is he JJ?"

"Not so good Derek, he asked me to take him to a meeting today, said to tell you thanks. I'm still not quite sure why though."

"Don't worry about it JJ, if he went to a meeting then he is fine, trust me. I will call him when I get off her to be sure, so try not to worry. But what about you, you want to talk to Pen for a few?"

"Do you mind?

"Of course not little sister, besides she would kill me if I didn't let her talk to you." Pen swatted his chest and took the phone.

"Hey there kitten. How are you?"

"What did you do to Derek Morgan?"  
"What do you mean," she smiled down at him as he released her hair from its clip.

"He is a different man Pen, surely you have noticed."

"Nope, JJ he is the same man he has always been."

"Nope, don't think so Penelope, that man sounds like the weight of the world has been lifted off his shoulders and not to mention he has never called me little sister before."

"Well kitten I promise you that is a good thing, so tell me what is up with you and Will before I have to force Derek and Clooney to come back home early." She saw Derek frown at the thought.

"I don't know Pen, we were good before I left for Chicago, but now I am not so sure."

"Well, honey you want me to have Derek talk to him when we get back?"

"Oh hell no, I am afraid of Derek's talking, turning into another Kevin."

"JJ he wouldn't do that you unless Will said something nasty and then he would deserve it."

"I know Pen, listen I appreciate it, but I will handle it. Tell Derek I am sorry I interrupted your time together."

"Kitten he doesn't mind. You just take care and we will see you soon."

"Love you guys."

Pen shut the phone and snuggled into Derek's chest.

"You worried?"

"A little."

"Sure you don't wanna head home."

"I am sure. Why don't you call Reid and I will e-mail Emily and get her to kidnap JJ and we can spend the rest of these three days with each other without worrying about the family.

"I doubt that will ever happen for either of us, Sunshine, but we will give it are best shot. I'll see you in 15 or less in the living room okay?"

"You got it Hot Stuff," she said before planting a lingering kiss on his lips and heading in the house. He picked up his phone and dialed Reid's number.

"Hey there, Boy Genius, How are you?

"Morgan?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"What are you doing calling me?"

"I am calling to make sure you are okay, that was our deal remember?"

"I remember. I am just a little shocked is all. I mean I figure you and Garcia would be spending the rest of our time off together."

"We are kid, but I made a promise to you and Pen wants me to keep it. So how are you really?"

"I am good Derek, really. JJ came this morning and took me to a meeting that really helped. I just wish I could help her."

"I know kid but if they are going to make it work, they have to fix it themselves."

"I know, you take care of Garcia and I will hold down the fort here until you two get back or try to anyway. If it gets too bad I will call Rossi."

"Okay, Kid see you Monday." Morgan went into the house and found Garcia curled up on the couch with the laptop in her lap sound asleep. He took the computer off her lap and grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch and covered her with it. It was all he could do not to kiss her awake and take her back to bed, but he knew she needed to sleep, because he was sure in three days when they got the back to work the cases would come fast and furious and his baby girl would work as hard and as long as they would, she always did, but since Battle they had taken more of a toll on her than they did before. He cleaned up the dishes from lunch and put them in the dishwasher. He made up the bed and put the rest of their dirty clothes in the hamper.

Derek headed back to the kitchen and started the prep for dinner. He put it in the fridge and went to check on Pen. She was still asleep. Derek went outside and sat on the porch and watched the storm clouds as they were beginning to roll in and he decided to call his mom and check in while he waited.  
"Hey Ma."

"Hey Baby Boy, glad to see you got home okay."

"Sorry Ma, it's been a crazy two weeks."

"I understand son."

"By the time we got home the other night Pen and I just went to bed and we spent yesterday trying to get settled here."

"When do you go back to work?"

"Monday."

"So, when are you gonna make an honest woman of your Penelope ?"

"Ma," he whined.

"Derek, I know you love her. I saw it in your eyes. Don't mess this up."

"I don't plan on it mom, but she isn't ready, trust me otherwise we would have been married already."

"I'm glad to hear it son."

"You just want grand babies."

"That is true, but most of all I am glad to see you content, it has been a long time coming my son."

"She has truly become my safe place mama. She has never done anything but love me without condition. She made me believe the world his good again and I don't know how to repay that except to do the same for her."

"Well that's all you can do son."

"I know mama, I hate to cut this short but I need to go start dinner before the storms arrive here."

"Okay baby boy give your Penelope my love okay.

"I will."

Derek walked back inside and headed toward the kitchen. He was making Pen's favorite stir fry for dinner and he needed to finish the prep work in case they lost power later. Not that he would complain if they did, a candle light dinner and a whole night in bed with Pen sounded like paradise to him right about now and the perfect way to end this lazy hazy day.


	41. Talking About What Scares You

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM or things would be different as you all know by now.**

**A/N: Sorry this one took so long but it was Finale week in the states andmy nights were pretty busy here and my days have been filled with rain so haven't really been in the mood to write much. I also have to confess I had to watch a certain movie for probably the 1000****th**** time and Savin Grace it is all your fault. Hehe. I figure I have two more chapters after this one so enjoy******** Thanks for the kind reviews. I may not answer them all but I do try and I do read them all, so keep them coming.**

Pen awoke to the most heavenly smell coming out of the kitchen. Derek was cooking again. For someone whom his sisters swore was completely useless in the kitchen he sure did know how to please her taste buds among other things, she thought with a giggle.

"Hey Goddess, what is so funny over there?"

"Nothing Hot Stuff." She said as she made her way to the kitchen, slipping her arms around his waist she snuck a peek over his shoulder. "I didn't know were such a good cook. As a matter of fact your sisters made a point to tell me to never let you in my kitchen unless I had the fire department on speed dial."

"Ha ha, my sisters are just a laugh a minute. I was a kid and it was an accident, geez."

"I know, Hot Stuff. I didn't tell them that you had already been in my kitchen and nursed me back to health more times than I can count."

"Thank you, Baby Girl. You ready to eat?"

"What time is it?"

"6:30."

"You let me sleep that long?"

"Yeah, as hard as it was, I did. You needed the rest."

"I will make it up to you later Hot Stuff."

"I hope so, Mama, I hope so," he said as he dished up their dinner "Where u wanna eat?"

"The sofa?"

"Sounds good to me Sweetness."

Penelope went back in the living room and plopped down on the sofa, not even bothering to argue she could carry her own food, because she knew at least for the rest of this vacation Derek was going to spoil her whether she liked it or not. She smiled as he came through carrying the two plates piled high with the stir-fry he had made. He sat it down on the coffee table and went back for their drinks, napkins, and silverware. He sat down next to her and handed her plate to her, before settling back with his own food.  
"So how is our favorite genius," Pen asked between bites.

"He says he is okay."

"But?"

"But I think the trip to Chicago brought up something for him, not sure what because he won't say."

"Derek, our little genius has had a hard life too, you know, in some ways much harder than you or I have."

"Yeah, Pen I met his mother remember."

"It's not just his mom Hot Stuff. I know his dad wasn't around when he was a kid either. His mom was all he had. I know that is why he took Gideon's just up and leaving so hard. It is why he is so attached to our team; we are the only real family he has ever had."

"Okay, Baby Girl, you have made you point, I will have lunch with him on Monday and make sure he is okay."

"Baby, I wasn't really complaining or saying you should do anything else than you have already done, but I worry about Reid."

"I know you do Baby Girl, which is why come Monday I will take him to lunch and make sure he is okay. Are you done," he asked as looked down at her plate.

"Yeah, I'm done."

"I'll be right back, find a movie for us to watch while we still can. It is starting to get pretty bad out there." Derek went and took their plates to the kitchen and set them on the counter, before letting Clooney out the back door. He went back in the kitchen and finished cleaning up from dinner. He found Pen sitting in the living room 15 minutes later curled up on one end of the sofa wearing nothing but his football jersey, holding the remote with one hand and petting Clooney with the other. He had to force himself to breathe as he forced himself not to go over there and drag her to bed. "Hey no fair, you got ready for bed without me."

"Yes, I did, besides if I waited for you we would have never made it back out of the bedroom."

"That could be true, but seeing you there in that jersey makes me glad you did, it looks better on you then it ever did on me."

"Oh I don't know about that Handsome, but I like it, as a matter of fact I have one just like it at home."

"I was beginning to wonder where my other one went."

"Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that out loud," she said just before he pulled her down on his lap and captured her lips with his. When he finally let her back up for air, she blushed. "Derek, you really need to stop that otherwise we will never keep it out of the office you know and we only two days and you know Strauss doesn't like me anyway."

"Baby Girl, I would never do that to you in the office, but here at home with you looking so damn good in my shirt well I am not a man responsible for my actions." He heard her giggle as he started nibbling on her neck.

"Derek, we are supposed to be watching a movie, remember?"

"Mom hmm," he murmured against her neck.

"Well, I can't do that, with you kissing me like that."

"Oh well, I guess I gotta stop then."

"Just for now Handsome. Why don't you go get comfortable and come back and snuggle with me."

"Is that all I am gonna get tonight a snuggle?"

"No, but I have missed snuggling with you, Hot Stuff." Derek frowned and went towards the bedroom to change into his sweats. He came back to pen sitting on the edge of the sofa wrapped in the blanket, petting Clooney. He sat down on the sofa next to her and pulled her close.

"I have neglected you Baby Girl. I am sorry."

"It wasn't all you, you know," she said as she snuggled against him. "I could have said something to you and I didn't. I thought I was happy with Kevin and I guess I was content to let you back off, but then New York happened and I couldn't lie to Kevin anymore about the way I felt, how much I missed you, missed this. The whole Battle thing got me twisted for a while, I went for the safe choice, Derek, and I am sorry. I didn't mean to blow you off, I just wasn't sure of anything anymore."

"Pen, its ok I love you and would have waited forever for you to come to your senses."

"Well, why did you pick now to throw my life into chaos Agent Morgan."

"Like you said Pen, Battle happened and then New York happened and I realized forever may not be as long as I wanted, and when you told me you broke up with Kevin, I saw my chance and I took it."

"I'm glad you did," she said as she snuggled against his chest "Now are we gonna watch the movie I picked or what?"

"That depends on what it is you picked Goddess,"

"_Dirty Dancing_," she said with a giggle because she knew what was coming next.

"Oh no, no way Baby Girl, you can not make me watch that again. I have watched it with you at least five times and if you tell anybody that, I will deny it. I will not watch it again. Come on babe have some mercy huh, can't we watch a movie we will both enjoy."

"But Derek," she whined and turned over so her head lay on his chest and looked at him, lip sticking out, and batting her eyelashes."

"You really know how to lay it on thick to get your way don'tcha mama?"

"Only with you so can we watch please?"

"I guess I could sit through this torture one more time, if it will make you happy, but I swear if you tell anybody, you are in so much trouble."

"Derek Morgan, which is one of the many reasons I love you, and I promise that this time will you will be handsomely rewarded my vision."

"Well, start the damn thing already." She looked up and saw that megawatt smile that made her weak kneed and pressed play on the remote. She had to give Morgan credit, they had made it half way through before his hands started to travel. She knew as soon as she felt his hands travel to her stomach, he was done.

He was no longer interested in the movie. The only thing he was interested in was the woman in his arms. He wanted to give her the cuddle time she craved but he wished she craved it naked in bed like her did. Half way through the movie he couldn't stand it anymore, he had to touch naked skin somewhere. Derek slid his hand up her thigh until he reached the hem of the football jersey. It was her fault really, if she hadn't changed into that damn shirt, he wouldn't be wanting her out of it. Derek knew he was kidding himself because she could have come out of the bedroom wearing footed flannel pajamas and he would want her out of them, but he would keep that thought to himself. He smiled to himself as he made lazy circles on her abdomen. He feels her shiver and knows it won't be long until she forgets all about the movie and lets him take her to bed.

"Derek Morgan, I know what you are trying to do."

"What Baby I am just snuggling on the couch with you like you wanted."

Derek since when did I snuggling on the couch watching a movie include you doing that," Pen asked as she tried and failed to train her concentration back on her favorite movie.

"Since about a week ago and can you blame me? You come out of the bedroom wearing practically nothing and then you want me to snuggle up close and not touch you that just isn't fair and it's not like I am trying to distract you I am just wanting to touch your skin."

"But Derek..."

"But Derek what?"

"I can't concentrate on the movie with you doing that."

"Mmm, okay beautiful," he said as he slid his hand downward.

"Derek," she moaned

"Yes, Baby Girl," he answered as innocently as he could as his hand continued to work its magic on her.

"You don't play fair."

"All is fair in love and war, sweetness."

"Derek, have some mercy on a girl will ya."

"I am, I haven't touched with my lips yet," he whispered in her ear.

"I give, come on lets go to bed."

"But baby, what about your movie."

"I'll watch it when you're out of town," she said as she sat up and scrambled off the couch. Derek picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. "Derek, just remember one thing, payback is a bitch."


	42. I don't Want to Leave

**I don't own CM cause if I did things would be going a lot different this season.**

**AN: I am back with the last chapter of Solace. Enjoy**** ****I promise a sequel is already in the works rewatching season 4 has we speak. I hope you guys have enjoyed it.**

Pen awoke the next morning feeling Derek's eyes watching her. "Derek don't you ever sleep?"

"Morning Princess, I did sleep."

"When exactly because I could have sworn five hours ago I fell asleep and you were still awake and now I wake up and you are staring at me, which had it been anybody else would really be creepy, by the way."

"Sorry angel I will try to stop, but I just can't believe you are here."

"Well that is a mutual feeling Hot Stuff, but you should be resting because in two days we are back to the world for serial killers and you need to be on your toes and don't tell me you don't need it, because I have spent the last two weeks with you, and I know you haven't had more than two or three hours a night."

"Baby Girl, I am use to it. When you have the job I have you don't sleep more than two or three hours a night as a rule, but I am at peace and that is something I haven't had in a long time. I am more worried about your lack of sleep than mine."

"Derek, I am fine really. I wish you would not worry so much about me."

"I can't help it baby, you are the other half of me and I know since Battle our job has affected you so much more and I want you to know if it ever gets to be too much, all you have to do is say the word and we will work something out.

"I love our job and I know I am not the only reason you stayed here Derek."

"No"

"Hot Stuff, do we really have to leave tomorrow."

"Afraid so, Sweetness, I wish we could live here, but it is just too far from the office, maybe soon we can find a house closer to Quantico, and save this one for family vacations."

"Family vacations, huh?"

"Yep, we will have plenty of room for everybody once I get the upstairs finished. Until then it will just be a place for me and you and Clooney."

"I like the sound of that Hot Stuff."

"I do too Goddess. What do you say to going on a walk with me and Clooney this morning? I want to talk to you about some things."

"Oh no, I don't like the sound of that."

"It's all good Baby Girl. I promise."

Derek watched as she climbed out of bed and made her way to the bathroom thinking just how lucky he was to have her in his life and how it better make it permanent soon before she let those voices in her head talk her out of it. He got out of bed himself and put on his sweats and went in search of Clooney. He found Clooney lying next to the back door.

"You ready for a walk boy?" He watched as Clooney's ears perked up and the dog uncurled himself and wagged his tail.

"I take that means yes," Derek turns to see his Baby Girl dressed and ready to go.

"Wow, Mamma you never cease to take my breath away," he says as he leans in for a kiss.

"And you Handsome never cease to amaze me," she whispered when he finally broke the kiss.

"Let's get out of here Baby Girl before I change my mind and take you back to bed. ."

"I'm up for it," she said with a smile.

"No way, besides you just want to get out of talking and that is not going to happen Penelope."

"Derek Morgan, when did you get to be so bossy," she asked as he led her and Clooney out the door, shutting and locking it behind them.

"Since I discovered my best friend was not as happy as she acted."

"Derek, I am happy."

"Sweetness, I know you are happy to a degree, but there are times when I see sadness in those beautiful eyes of yours and I swear it tears me up inside."

"Derek, nobody can be happy all the time."

" I know that Baby Girl, but I get the feeling you are sad a lot of the time and you just try to hide it from me and the team." He stopped and turned to face her when he heard her sigh.

"You can't fix everything, no matter how much I wish you could, my beautiful superhero."

"I just want you to open up to me Pen, that's all, give me a door, let me over the wall, that's all I am asking for."

"What do you want to know?"

"I want to know everything but I will settle for knowing why you don't have anything to do with your brothers. I get the sense that you were close once but you aren't anymore."

"I really hate profilers you know."

"I know you do baby but you are stuck with us."

"Well, we were close when we were kids, but that was before I turned into the ugly duckling computer geek and their friends thought I was weird, so we just drifted apart, and then our parents died and that ended our connection completely."

"I know you are not telling me everything Pen, but I will let it go for now, but I will get to the bottom of all this eventually."

"If you are around long enough I suppose you will eventually."

Derek stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face her. "Penelope Garcia, I don't know what else to tell you to make you see I am in this for the long haul, but get use to it, because I am here for you forever."

"I need to learn to keep my big mouth, shut," she muttered as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his chest. "I am sorry, Hot Stuff I do not know what is wrong with me anymore. I know you love me and mean everything you say Derek I really do."

"But, you aren't ready for talk of forever are you," he asked quietly, "And you aren't sure you ever will be are you?"

"I don't know, Hot Stuff, I just don't know everything is just happening so fast for us and that scares me. I just wish we didn't have to leave here. I see us here and nothing else."

Derek remained quiet the rest of their walk and Pen was starting to worry. It was only when they were back inside the house that he spoke.

"Pen, I wish we could just stay here too, just the three of us, where nothing could happen to you or to us, but that is not in the cards for us. I know it and so do you, but I am not going anywhere and when we are not working for weeks on end and dealing with the evil of the world, we will come back here and it will be just the three of us again, for a while anyway. I hope eventually our family will join us here, but right now all I want to do is to take you back to bed and enjoy our last day here alone," he said as he picked her up and carried her to bed.


End file.
